Le froid et la vie
by Lepapillonbleu
Summary: Une nouvelle menace s'annonce. Nord peut le sentir ainsi que Wendy, l'esprit de la Terre. Que se passera-t-il quand cette menace s'attaquera à Wendy? Sans Mère Nature, la vie ne peut exister. Jack pourra-t-il la sauver à temps?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Voici ma toute première fanfic à vie! Je sais qu'elle n'est pas parfaite, mais cette histoire était dans ma tête depuis longtemps. Je devais l'écrire à quelque part. Et tant qu'à l'écrire, pourquoi pas la partager?**

**Le début semble vague et un peu imprécis d'après moi, surement dû à mon manque d'expérience. Bref le personnage de Jack Frost ne m'appartient pas. Seul celui de Wendy est de ma création.**

**p.s : Certains termes peuvent vous semblez bizarre... c'est normal, je suis québécoise!**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas à laisser un commentaire !**

Cela fait exactement 3009 ans et 291 jours que j'hère sur cette planète, éveillant la nature au printemps, réchauffant l'air l'été, donnant la couleur des feuilles des arbres l'automne et les endormant l'hiver. Je m'appel Wendy. Je suis l'esprit de la terre ou si vous préférez, je suis Mère Nature. Malgré mon âge plutôt avancé, j'ai toujours conservé l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 17 ans. Ce qui ne me dérange pas, bien entendu, je ne veux même pas m'imaginer de quoi j'aurais l'air si mon apparence reflétait mon âge.

L'Homme de la lune m'a envoyé ici pour que j'accomplisse une tâche précise : apporter la vie sur la Terre.

Le vent d'hivers souffla faisant voler mes longs cheveux châtain clair dans mon dos. L'hiver prenait fin. Percher sur une branche d'arbre, je me mis à rêvasser sur le boulot. Je devrais bientôt réveiller la nature, dégeler les courants d'eau, faire fleurir les fleurs, réveiller les insectes et les animaux, verdir le gazon et j'en passe. Je soupirai en me faisant une liste mental de tout se que je devais accomplir. J'avais du pain sur la planche, ça s'était sure.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, fit une voix derrière moi me faisant sursauté et perdre l'équilibre sur ma branche.

Deux mains m'entourèrent la taille, m'évitant de faire une chute de plusieurs mètres. Je me retournai pour lancer un regard sévère à cette personne. Je savais déjà de qui il s'agissait.

- Jack! Tu m'as fait peur! J'aurais pu mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

- Tu sais bien que non, dit-il en riant.

Être Mère Nature a beaucoup d'avantages dont celui de connaitre presque tous les autres esprits. À force de voyager, on finit par rencontrer plein de gens.

Bref, j'ai rencontré Jack il y a environs 300 ans lors d'une transition entre automne et hiver. J'étais entrain d'endormir la végétation lorsqu'une boule de neige s'était écrasée dans mon dos. Je vous passe les détails. Finalement, j'avais fini par lui enfoncer la tête dans la neige en riant de bon cœur. Bizarrement, cela avait été le début d'une grande amitié. Nous avons passé 3 ans ensemble, à voyager et visiter le monde. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin et je dû partir de mon côté pour accomplir mon rôle d'esprit de la Terre. Maintenant, nous nous voyons le plus souvent que nous le pouvions. Mais étant donné qu'il était devenu un Gardien i ans, nous avions moins de chance de nous voir.

Jack me lâcha et s'assit à côté de moi. Il prit une grande respiration et regarda au loin.

- Le printemps arrive bientôt, on peut le sentir dans l'air. J'en connais une qui va travailler d'arrache pied.

- Oh, ne m'en parle même pas, dis-je en soupirant.

- Mère Nature aurait-elle besoin de vacances par hasard?, me demanda-t-il un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Après tout, les personnes âgées s'épuisent plus vite que les jeunes.

- Ferme la Jack, lui dis-je en le bousculant amicalement. Tu te fais vieux aussi… quel âge as-tu déjà?

- 304 ans et si j'en crois mes calculs, cela en fait 2705 de moins que toi, affirma-t-il le regard triomphant. Tu pourrais être mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière…

- Ça va. J'ai saisi, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir Jack.

Il ria de bon cœur et me serra dans ses bras, me refroidissant au passage. Ce n'était pas désagréable, s'était plutôt rafraichissant même. Son odeur m'enveloppa et me fit sentir mieux comme par magie. Il sentait tellement bon ; cela ressemblait à l'odeur dans l'air lors d'une journée de neige. L'odeur du froid, de l'eau et un peu de fumée. J'adorais ça.

- Tu m'as manqué, me dit-il en resserrant son entreinte.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, lui répondis-je en l'enlaçant à mon tour. Hé, et si on passait la journée ensemble? On pourrait allait patiner comme l'an denier.

- J'aimerais beaucoup, mais je dois retourner voir Nord, me dit-il avec un sourire de regret.

- Quelle bêtise as-tu fait cette fois-ci?

- Pour une fois, je n'ai rien fait, dit-il en soupirant. Nord dit qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre. Il ne sait pas quoi, mais il dit que quelque chose de mauvais est à venir.

- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est Noirceur?, lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- On y a tous pensé, mais Nord dit que c'est plus grave que ça.

- Comment peut-il savoir que c'est plus grave alors qu'il ne sait pas ce qui se passe?

- Oh, tu connais Nord, me répondit Jack en souriant. Il dit qu'il peut le sentir dans sa bedaine.

- Ah je vois, dis-je en riant. Toujours aussi parano à ce que je vois.

- Peut-être, dit-il pensivement, mais en attendant qu'on découvre se qu'il se passe, je ne veux pas que tu voyages seule. Ce serait bien que tu puisses habiter au Pôle Nord pour quelques jours.

- Depuis quand ai-je besoin d'un garde du corps lorsque Nord prédit un évènement malheureux à venir?, riais-je sarcastiquement. Le printemps arrive bientôt. Je devrai commencer mon travail dans quatre jours environs.

- Je sais. Mais cela nous permettrait de passer du temps ensemble comme avant, s'exclama t-il joyeusement en se levant. Aller Wendy se sera amusant.

Il me tendit la main et m'encouragea d'un autre sourire charmeur. Vraiment? Aller au Pôle Nord alors qu'il y avait tant de chose à faire? Je ne dirais pas non par contre pour passer du temps avec Jack. Ne vous méprenez pas, il est un ami, juste un très bon ami, je crois… Bref passer du temps avec Jack était tentant, mais je n'étais pas sure que se soit une bonne idée.

- Jack c'est ridicule….

- Pas du tout!, s'exclama t-il en boudant. C'est même une merveilleuse idée. J'ai tant de chose à te montrer. Savais-tu que se sont les yétis…

- Qui font les jouets, finis-je sa phrase en croisant les bras. Oui je sais. Je suis déjà allée dans l'atelier du Père Noel je te signale.

- Et que dis-tu du traineau….

- Super Méga trop cool du Père Noel, finis-je encore une fois sa phrase. Oui, ça aussi tu me l'as déjà dit.

Il grogna de frustration et sembla réfléchir un moment, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur moi avec un éclat joueur. J'allais lui demander pourquoi il me regardait comme ça quand il me prit soudainement dans ses bras et s'envola. J'étouffai un cri dans son chandail à capuchon bleu foncé et m'agrippai à lui de toutes mes forces.

- Jack Frost! Tu va me lâchée immédiatement!

Il ria et se posa en équilibre sur un arbre, me tenant toujours dans ses bras.

- Tu es sure de toi?, demanda t-il son sourire ne l'ayant pas déserté une seule fois. Il me semble que nous sommes très hauts.

Il desserra sa prise sur moi, me faisant glisser lentement vers le bas. Je m'agrippai rageusement à lui plus fort qu'avant.

- Non ne me lâche pas!

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front avant de rire et de nous déposer délicatement sur le sol.

- Décidemment, t'énerver est toujours un réel plaisir.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, répondis-je en boudant dans mon coin.

- Oh, ne fait pas cette tête. Je n'aurais pas eu à faire ça si tu avais accepté mon offre dès le départ.

- Jack je ne peux pas y aller, dis-je en levant les bras vers le ciel, exaspérée. J'ai trop de responsabilités.

- Tu peux bien les délaisser pendant quelques jours. Tu as besoin de vacance et il se trouve que je peux t'en fournir. Nord sera ravit de t'accueillir chez lui. Je serai là moi aussi. C'est une offre assez considérable ne trouves-tu pas?, demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- J-je…

- S'il te plait Wendy, dit-il sérieusement me transperçant de ses yeux bleus clairs. Viens avec moi. Juste pour quelques jours.

Je détournai les yeux en rougissant malgré moi. Ce regard pouvait me convaincre de faire n'importe quoi. Il me donnait toujours d'étranges papillons dans le ventre et me serrai le cœur. Je n'ai jamais su expliquer ce que s'était, mais à chaque fois, il finissait par avoir se qu'il voulait.

- D'accord, grognai-je. Mais pas plus que 3 jours et je d…

- Super!, me coupa-t-il la parole en me reprenant dans ses bras en s'envolant à nouveau. Direction : le Pôle Nord!

Je soupirai devant son enthousiasme grandissant. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point ces vacances allaient me retarder dans mon travail. Mais à quoi bon être négative? J'allais profitée de ce moment avec Jack. Ils étaient rares et précieux.

J'étais en train de rêvasser sur les activités que nous pourrions faire lorsque soudain, je sentis un regard me glacer le sang. Je me raidis d'un coup et regardai autour de nous ; quelqu'un nous observait j'en étais sure. Un coup d'œil vers Jack me confirma qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Quelque chose dans l'air changea, rendant ma vision plus sombre. Je pouvais presque entendre la respiration de l'intrus ainsi que son rire mauvais qui me donna la chair de poule.

C'est là que je me rendis à l'évidence : Nord avait raison, quelque chose de mauvais rôdait et allait bientôt attaquer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Merci à tous pour les reviews. C'est vraiment apprécié.**

**On m'a souvent demandé quel est mon rythme de publication. Eh bien, ça dépend toujours du temps que je dispose pour écrire. Ça peut prendre de 3 jours à une semaine. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'affirmer avec certitude.**

**Bref! Voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**P.s : Je suis nulle pour faire parler des persos avec des accents, vraiment désolée.**

**Je ne me rappelais plus le nom de la fée des dents et du lapin de pâques en français, donc j'ai décidé de les laisser en anglais.**

**Bonne lecture et merci encore pour les mots d'encouragement!**

Arrivés chez Nord, nous fûmes accueillis par une bande de lutins nous tenant des assiettes remplies de biscuits. Je pouvais en voir deux se cacher discrètement et dévorer l'assiette qu'ils tenaient. Cela me fit rire ; Nord n'arrivera jamais à les contrôler ceux-là.

À l'aide d'une main placée dans mon dos, Jack me guida jusqu'au globe terrestre, là où les Gardiens s'étaient réunis. Nous passâmes près des yétis et empruntèrent plusieurs chemins encombrés de jouets pour finalement arriver à destination.

Ils parurent tous surpris de me voir. Nord décocha un regard vers Jack que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Celui-ci lui sourit fièrement et me poussa doucement dans le dos pour que je m'approche d'eux.

- Je suppose que tout le monde se connaît, dit Jack en s'accotant sur son bâton. Sinon, tout le monde voici Wendy, Wendy voici tout le monde.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Jack, ria Nord. Qui ne connaît pas Mère Nature?

- C'est vrai qu'avec son âge légendaire, ce serait étonnant de ne pas la connaître, dit Jack en me souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'acharner autant sur mon âge comme tu le fais, lui répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Content de te revoir Wendy, me salua Bunny en ignorant soigneusement le commentaire de Jack. Justement, je voulais te parler des préparatifs pour la fête de Pâques. J'aimerais que tu fasses fleurir plus de fleurs cette année et que…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite la cloche de Pâques, le coupa Jack en s'interposant entre Bunny et moi. Elle est en vacance. Pas de boulot et surtout pas de discussions sur le boulot.

Alors, il était vraiment sérieux quand il m'offrait des vacances? Il voulait peut-être passer du temps avec moi sans que mon travail nous dérange comme toujours.

- Je vais t'en faire voir des cloches, tu va voir, dit Bunny en le fusillant du regard.

- Allons! Calme, calme les amis, s'exclama Nord avec un accent russe prononcé. Vous allez pas recommencer à se chamailler!

Les deux Gardiens se jugèrent du regard puis marmonnèrent des excuses. Tooth, qui depuis mon arrivé donnait des ordres à ses petites fées me salua.

-Ravis de ton revoir Wendy, me dit-elle entre deux ordres. Je ne me rappel même plus quand remonte notre dernière rencontre. Combien de temps ça fait?

- Précisément 269 ans, lui répondis-je en souriant. Tu n'as pas changé du tout.

-Toi non, me répondit-elle en me retournant mon sourire. Toujours le même chaperon blanc.

Je regardai comment j'étais habillée. Je portais une jupe noire m'arrivant à 10 centimètres en haut du genou et une blouse bleu pâle. Ces deux vêtements dataient des années 2010 environ. Je n'aimais pas garder les mêmes vêtements pendant une centaine d'années. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le cas pour mon chaperon blanc. Il me faisait une sorte de cape blanche avec un capuchon que j'avais depuis ma naissance en tant qu'esprit de la Terre. Je l'adorais. Il me faisait sentir en sécurité tout en me réconfortant. Il y a cent ans, Jack aimait bien m'appeler Le petit chaperon blanc en honneur au Petit chaperon rouge. Il trouvait ça hilarant, surtout que ça m'énervait plus que tout. Il avait arrêté de m'appeler ainsi après que je l'aie menacé de l'enfermer dans un arbre si j'entendais une seule fois ce nom sortir de sa bouche.

- Je suis née avec lui et je mourrai avec lui, dis-je en riant. Salut Sable, dis-je au petit bonhomme qui essaie d'attirer mon attention derrière Nord.

Nous avons discuté encore quelques minutes de tout et de rien puis Nord dit :

- Avant que j'oublie, j'ai préparé chambre spécialement pour toi! Tu peux rester autant temps que tu désires. Soit la bienvenue.

- Merci, lui répondis-je. Je ne pourrais pas rester plus que trois jours par contre.

- N'y pensons pas, répondit Nord en donnant une clé à Jack. Tu peux lui montrer où est sa chambre?, lui demanda-t-il.

- Évidemment. Vient Wendy. On se revoit tout à l'heure, dit-il à l'intention des autres Gardiens.

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna dans un couloir décoré de guirlandes rouges et vertes.

Je me rappelais soudain que je n'avais rien dit sur la désagréable impression que j'avais eue lors de notre voyage. Comme ci quelqu'un nous regardait et nous suivait. Je devais en parler à Nord en premier. Ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas confiance en Jack, c'est juste que je savais qu'il allait s'inquiéter pour rien. De toute façon, Nord était meilleur pour ce genre de situation.

J'étais toujours en pleine réflexion quand Jack ouvrit une porte et entra dans une pièce.

- Nord m'a chargé de ton montrer les lieux. Alors, voici un lit, une commode, un tapis, une bibliothèque, une autre commode, une fenêtre, des rideaux…

Il s'arrêta d'énumérer chaque objet de la chambre lorsqu'il remarqua mon manque de réaction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu n'aimes pas ta chambre?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, dis-je en feignant un sourire. Il faudrait que je parle à Nord.

- D'accord, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, mon nous venons tout juste de lui parler.

- Oui je sais. J-j'ai oublié de lui parler de… d'un truc, bégayai-je en essayant d'éviter le sujet.

- Tu es vraiment la pire menteuse que je connaisse, me répondit-il à la fois inquiet et intriguer. Que ce passe t-il?

- Jack…

- Wendy.

Je soupirai en m'assoyant sur le grand lit moelleux de la chambre. Il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau. Si j'étais la pire des menteuses lui en revanche était la personne la plus têtu que je connaisse. Il se plaça devant moi les bras croisés, ne me lâcha pas des yeux une seule seconde. Oh, et puis tant pis.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué pendant notre voyage? Je veux dire d'où tu m'as trouvé à ici.

- J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas bavarde, me dit-il comme s'il se demandait si s'était la bonne réponse.

- C'est bizarre…

- Quoi?, demanda-t-il. Tu commences à m'inquiéter là.

- C'est seulement que j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un nous observait. Je pouvais l'entendre respirer et rire. Pas d'un rire joyeux, c'était le rire le plus sinistre que je n'avais jamais entendu.

L'idée qu'il devait me trouver folle me traversa l'esprit. Après tout, qui pouvait bien entendre quelqu'un rire et respirer à côté de soit sans être fou. Un regard vers Jack me prouva toutefois qu'il me croyait. Il avait l'air horrifié.

- Tu l'as entendu?... Attend moi ici, me dit-il en prenant son bâton et courant dans le corridor.

Entendre qui? Mais de quoi parlait-il?

Mais avant que j'aie le temps de me poser plus de question, il était déjà de retour avec Nord à ses talons.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu?, me questionna Nord.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux qu'en ce moment. Je lui racontai ce que j'avais entendu et il m'écouta sans m'interrompre.

- Alors il t'a déjà trouvé on dirait…

- Mais de qui on parle là?, lui demandai-je exaspérer. Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez?

Jack et lui échangèrent un regard. Il semblait débattre sur un sujet puis Jack fini par dire :

- Drake. Il te cherche.

Un frisson me traversa en entendant ce nom. Drake? L'esprit de la mort? Que me voulait-il? Comment Jack pouvait bien savoir que c'était lui?

Jack remarqua mon inquiétude et s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne le laisserai jamais t'approcher. Il ne touchera pas un seul de tes cheveux.

Soudain, un cri nous fit tous sursauter. C'était Tooth. Quelque chose se passait dans la salle du globe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. J'essayerai de publier le prochain chapitre dans une semaine, mais je ne promets rien. Je suis en début de stage, donc aucun temps libre!**

**Bref, merci pour votre temps et vos commentaires. C'est encore une fois très apprécier et très encouragent.**

**Bonne lecture!**

En un rien de temps, Nord, Jack et moi étions dans la salle du globe à bout de souffle, regardant partout autour de nous.

On aurait dit qu'une armée venait de passer dans la salle, saccageant tout sur leur passage. Les jouets étaient tous au sol, brisés ou bien endommagés. Les yétis couraient dans tous les sens, une lance à la main. Je ne pu apercevoir Tooth et Bunny. Dans le chaos de la bataille, tout le monde criait, se battait ou s'enfuyait. Je vis Sable poursuivre une ombre qui avait la forme d'un homme. J'allais l'aider, mais une autre ombre me frappa de côté m'expédiant contre un mur.

- Wendy!, hurla Jack en se précipitant vers moi, prêt à se servir de son bâton contre l'ombre.

Celle-ci réapparut à ma gauche et s'élança vers moi. Heureusement, j'aperçus une plante grimpante contre le mur où j'avais atterri. Je me concentrai sur elle. De longues racines poussèrent et foncèrent vers l'ombre, prête à tout pour me défendre. La silhouette floue les évita facilement. J'envoyai d'autres racines l'attaquer. Malheureusement, il était beaucoup trop rapide.

Jack vint m'aider. Il envoya un éclair bleu glacé sur sa cible, mais elle l'évita elle aussi. Après plusieurs tentatives et cris de frustration, Jack et moi réussîmes à enrouler des racines autour de l'ombre et par la suite, de les geler, rendant toute échappatoire impossible.

Une fois notre homme immobilisé, je pus apercevoir son visage.

- Loki?, dis-je choqué de le voir ici, dans l'atelier du père Noel, en train de combattre.

Loki était l'esprit des illusions. La plupart du temps, il s'amusait à créer des mirages aux pauvres gens désespérés dans le désert, leur donnant de faux espoirs. Le malheur des autres faisait son bonheur.

Il se débattit de toutes ces forces. Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se libérer, il se calma et regarda Jack et moi, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Oh bonjour! Quel heureux hasard de vous voir ici.

- Tu parles d'un hasard, dit Jack en le fusillant du regard. Que fais-tu ici?

- Une douce promenade au claire de lune, dit Loki, son sourire mauvais toujours sur ses lèvres. N'est-ce pas évident petit flocon?

Jack s'élança pour lui envoyer une éclaire glacée en plein visage, mais je m'interposai entre les deux.

- Ça suffit! Loki, inutile d'utiliser tes illusions plus longtemps. Tu peux les retirer.

En voyant Loki, j'avais vite compris que les autres ombres dans la salle devaient être que de simples illusions et que tous les dégâts avaient été causés par les membres de l'atelier dans un moment de panique.

Malheureusement, les autres Gardiens et même les yétis n'avaient pas compris son petit tour vu qu'ils continuaient de courir après les ombres.

- Enfin quelqu'un de moins stupide que les autres, me répondit Loki en poussant un grand soupir théâtral. J'avoue que s'était amusant de les voir courir dans tous les sens, mais bon, à ta guise ma chère mère nature.

D'un simple mouvement de la tête, toutes les ombres disparurent d'un coup, laissant les défenseurs de l'atelier dans la confusion.

- Maintenant, dis-nous ce que tu fiches ici, dit froidement Jack, prêt à attaquer à tout moment.

- Doucement Frost, répondit Loki. Je t'ai déjà dit que je faisais une promenade et que par le plus grand des hasards, j'ai atterri ici. En voyant tous ces êtres aussi naïfs, j'ai décidé de jouer un peu c'est tout.

Son histoire sentait le mensonge et le sarcasme à plein nez. Bunny, Tooth, Nord et Sable nous rejoignirent en comprenant qui était la source de tous ces problèmes.

- Toi n'être pas la bienvenue ici!, s'écria Nord en pointant son épée vers Loki. Réponds à nos questions ou sinon…

- Bon d'accord, d'accord. La vérité c'est que j'avais envie de voir Wendy. Je suis un grand admirateur depuis plusieurs siècles.

Je sentis Jack se raidir à côté de moi. Il fallait que j'intervienne, sinon il allait vraiment lui envoyer son éclair glacé cette fois-ci.

- Encore des mensonges, dis-je en croisant les bras. Pour une dernière fois, dis-nous ce que tu fais ici.

Je resserrai les racines autour de son corps, le compressant petit à petit. Il essayait de garder une expression neutre, mais je voyais bien qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

- Je ne faisais que passer, s'entêta-t-il à dire en perdant son sourire. Je vais maintenant partir et on oublie tout ça.

- Pas question!, dit Bunny en levant son boomerang. Tu réponds honnêtement et ensuite, nous tâcherons de ne pas trop te faire de mal.

C'était du bluff évidemment. Bunny ne torturerait personne simplement parce qu'il ne répondait pas à nos questions. Il fallait par contre que Loki le croit sur parole, alors je resserrai encore une fois les racines autour de lui jusqu'à ce que son visage perde de la couleur.

- D'accord!, cria-t-il. Desserre ses foutus liens tu va m'écraser.

- Réponds avant, dit durement Tooth.

- Drake m'a envoyé. Il voulait savoir si Wendy était avec vous. Je devais m'infiltrer pour vérifier, dit-il d'une traite.

- Pourquoi aides-tu Drake?, rugit Jack en colère. C'est l'esprit de la mort.

Loki garda le silence et je serrai encore les racines, le faisant gémir de douleur.

- Il m'a promis de m'intégrer à l'Ordre si je le faisais. Relâche ces putains de liens!

Je desserrais les racines assez pour le laisser respirer sans toutefois lui permettre de bouger.

Venait-il de dire qu'il se joignait à l'Ordre? Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi certaines personnes voulaient se joindre à eux. Ils étaient l'opposé des Gardiens. Au lieu d'avoir des valeurs de solidarité, de bonheur, de respect et de sécurité, ils valorisaient plutôt la mort, la douleur, la souffrance, la destruction et toutes autres valeurs que les Gardiens tentaient de vaincre.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre avaient été créés par les Ténèbres. Nous ne sommes pas tous venus de l'Homme de la lune. Tous les esprits mauvais venaient des Ténèbres. C'était le cas pour Drake et je commençais à croire que Loki venait de lui aussi. On raconte que Ténèbre est la source de toute méchanceté et malheur sur terre. Grâce à mes nombreuses rencontres avec d'autres esprits, j'ai pu entendre des rumeurs racontant que les esprits bons et mauvais avaient été créés pour jouer le rôle de pions prêt à défendre notre créateur. Bien sûre, ce n'était que des rumeurs.

Bref, c'était une bataille sans fin entre les descendants de la Lune et ceux des Ténèbres, chacun essayant d'anéantir l'autre.

- Tu es lamentable, dit Jack d'un air dégoûté, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Moi je suis lamentable?, ria amèrement Loki. La personne lamentable ici s'est plutôt toi. Tu n'as même pas le cran de passer à une autre étape avec ta meilleure amie. Tu es pathétique à voir. Croit moi, dans quelques temps, tu ne pourras même plus la protéger. Ce n'est pas comme-ci tu en étais capabl…

Jack lui envoya une jolie droite en plein visage et le prit par le collet pour lui en donner une autre plus forte.

- Jack arrête!, m'écriai-je en le faisant lâcher prise. Il ne cherche qu'à t'énerver. Ne rentre pas dans son jeu.

- C'est ça Frost. Écoute ta petite amie. Oh non pardon, ton AMIE, dit Loki un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Jack l'ignora et se concentra plutôt sur moi pour se calmer. Je lui souris et il me retourna mon sourire en serrant ma main dans la sienne.

Voyant que sa technique ne marchait plus, Loki décida de changer de tactique.

- Wendy, ma belle. Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça. Je sais que tu m'as toujours admiré secrètement. Tu sais que je peux être un vrai homme pour toi, contrairement à certains. Aller, retire les racines et allons trouver un coin tranquille juste toi et moi.

Évidemment, je n'étais pas dupe. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était s'amuser à provoquer les autres autour de lui, surtout Jack. Et évidemment, celui-ci mordit à l'hameçon facilement. Jack s'élança sur lui encore une fois, le visage déformer par la colère. Avant qu'il ne pu atteindre sa cible, Nord s'interposa.

- Suffit! Il ne veut créer que problèmes. Mettons-le au donjon avant que cela ne finisse en bagarre.

Sur ce, des yétis attrapèrent chacun un bras de Loki et le tirèrent vers un couloir au fond de la salle. Loki ne dit rien. Il se contenta plutôt de regarder Jack avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

- Quoi?, dis-je surprise. Nord, tu as vraiment un donjon ici?

- T'inquiète pas, me chuchota Bunny. Son donjon est enfaite une chambre d'ami sans fenêtre avec trois gardes derrière la porte et un énorme verrou. Nord n'aime pas qu'on l'appel la Chambre des amis méchants. Il préfère l'appeler le donjon. Il trouve que ça fait plus d'effet.

- Ah bon, riais-je. Alors, qu'il l'amène au donjon, dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Bunny.

- Attendez, dit Jack en s'approchant de Loki. Nous n'avons pas fini avec l'interrogatoire.

- Je suis désolé de te dire que je ne sais rien de plus, répondit Loki, l'air de s'ennuyer soudainement.

- Pourquoi Drake cherche-t-il Wendy?, demanda Jack en ignorant sa réponse précédente.

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu crois vraiment qu'il me dit tous ses plans? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si j'étais Wendy, je me cacherai et resterai le plus loin possible du monde extérieur pour le moment.

Loki m'observa, espérant une quelconque expression de peur. Mais ses paroles débiles n'avaient aucun effet sur moi.

- Merci du conseil, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous pouvez l'amener maintenant.

Les yétis l'amenèrent sans plus attendre.

- Je suis certain qu'il en sait plus que se qu'il en dit, me dit Jack.

- Peut-être, mais pour l'instant j'ai assez vu son visage pour trois bon siècles. Laissons-le dans sa cellule. Peut-être qu'il nous en dira plus tout à l'heure.

Jack ne sembla pas convaincu, mais ne protesta pas. Puis, soudainement, Bunny se redressa, ses oreilles en l'air, écoutant quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à entendre.

- Tout va bien Bunny?, demanda Tooth le regard inquiet.

- Non, quelque chose ne va pas au Terrier, répondit Bunny de plus en plus agité.

Il tapa du pied deux fois. Un énorme trou apparut dans le sol. Bunny sauta dedans sans attendre. Les Gardiens se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire. Devions-nous le suivre ou bien l'attendre? Heureusement, il fut de retour une minute après son départ.

- Mon terrier se fait attaquer! J'ai besoin de renfort! C'est Drake avec l'Ordre. Ils sont entrain de tout saccager!, s'écria Bunny en retournant dans son trou.

Sans plus attendre, Tooth, Sable et Nord sautèrent dans le tunnel. Je m'élançai pour les suivre, mais Jack m'attrapa par la main.

- Non! C'est surement un piège. Drake sait que tu iras les aider. Reste ici.

- Pas question!, dis-je en essayant de dégager ma main de la sienne, mais sans succès. Ils ont besoin de moi.

- Tu n'iras pas!, me répondit Jack en me fusillant du regard.

- Oh que si. Tu ne peux pas m'en empêch…hé!

Jack m'attrapa par la taille et me lança sur son épaule, tel un sac de patate. Il fonça vers une chambre contenant qu'un seul lit double et m'y déposa lourdement.

- Dès que tout ça sera régler, je viendrai te chercher. Reste ici. Je ne pourrais pas me battre si je dois m'inquiéter pour toi, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Jack! Reviens ici tout de suite!

Il referma la porte derrière lui et activa un verrou à l'extérieur de la chambre. Super.

- Jack Frost! Tu vas me sortir d'ici immédiatement!

Je l'entendis courir vers le tunnel menant au Terrier de Bunny. Alors, il comptait vraiment me laisser ici, enfermer dans une chambre pendant je ne sais pas trop combien de temps? Dès son retour, j'allais lui faire la peau.

- Tu es dans de sales draps Jack!, m'écriai-je même si je savais parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait plus m'entendre. Je vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs sales glaçons!

Je m'écroulai sur le lit et me couchai sur le ventre en serrant un oreiller contre moi. Je n'allais pas rester ici c'était certains. Après tout, j'étais Mère nature. Ce n'était pas un verrou qui allait me retenir.

Je réfléchissais sur le meilleur moyen de faire sauter le verrou lorsque je sentis un long frisson parcourir tout mon dos. Je me figeai instantanément, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me retournai et tombai nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans, portant un long manteau noir. Il avait les cheveux noir rassemblé en une petite queue de cheval derrière ca tête. Il me souri et attrapa une mèche de mes long cheveux.

-Bonjour Wendy, me dit-il d'une voix grave.

-Drake, soufflai-je en me figeant sur place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée pour le court chapitre. Je manque de temps c'est temps-ci. Je sais que ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre mais bon... c'est mieux que rien! Je ferai mieux au prochain. J'essayerai de publier le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine si je ne manque pas de temps et de motivation!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**p.s : Merci à the-zia et Temperance18 pour leurs reviews. C'est énormément apprécié.**

Je restai figée sur place, glacée par un mélange de terreur, surprise et anticipation. Drake se contenta de me regarder intensément dans les yeux tout en faisant tourner une mèche de mes longs cheveux entre ses doigts, attendant ma réaction

Puis soudain, le déclic se fit dans ma tête. Mon cerveau me cria : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais idiote? Bouge ton derrière si tu ne veux pas crever! »

D'un mouvement brusque du bras, je dégageais ma mèche entre ses doigts et me levai d'un bon, renversant la lampe juste à côté de moi. Dans un moment de panique, je cherchai quelque chose pour me défendre jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une rose rouge dans un vase. À l'aide de mes pouvoirs, j'allongeais les tiges épineuses de celle-ci et les envoyai avec force sur la source du danger : c'est-à-dire Drake.

Celui-ci s'était lever calmement du lit et avait attendu que j'envois la première attaque. Mes tiges épineuses anormalement longues et dangereuses ne semblèrent pas l'inquiéter. D'un simple mouvement de la main, ma création se fana et mourut avant d'avoir pu atteindre leur cible. Je lui en renvoyai d'autres plus férocement. Encore une fois, il les tua d'un mouvement de la main tout en se rapprochant lentement de moi.

Je reculai jusqu'à se que mon dos heurte le mur de ma prison. Foutu Jack. S'il n'avait pas verrouillé la porte, j'aurai pu m'enfuir et demander du renfort aux yétis. Mais non, j'étais piégée dans une pièce fermée avec la Mort. Super comme journée…

Ma respiration s'accéléra et ma tête tourna. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Dans un élan de désespoir, j'envoyai une autre vague de tiges épineuses sur la menace. Inutile de vous dire le résultat.

- Ne vois-tu pas que c'est inutile?, me demanda calmement Drake qui était maintenant à un mètre de moi.

- Non, ne t'approche pas de moi!, hurlai-je me collant encore plus fort contre le mur.

Drake s'arrêta. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi maintenant. Il m'observa d'un regard indéchiffrable; à la fois froid, distant et intrigué.

- Pourquoi as-tu si peur de moi?, me demanda-t-il un sourcil levé.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, mentis-je.

- Mon ange, tu transpires la peur.

- Ne m'appel pas comme ça!

- Je trouve que ça te va bien pourtant, me dit-il, son regard m'observant de haut en bas lentement, analysant chaque parcelle de mon apparence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Drake?, demandai-je en cherchant une sortie du coin des yeux.

Je pourrais toujours tenter de sauter par la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Nous étions haut et sur une montagne, donc ce serait un peu comme une tentative suicidaire, mais je n'allais pas rester la pendant que Drake s'amuserait à me tuer.

J'allai me précipiter vers la fenêtre lorsqu'une main se posa de chaque côté de ma tête, réduisant les chances de m'enfuir à un gros 0.

- N'y pense même pas, me dit Drake, la menace planant dans sa voix. Je t'ai enfin trouvé. Ne va pas penser que je vais te laisser partir si facilement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?, lui demandai-je à nouveau. Si tu veux me tuer, fait-le tout de suite.

Il éclata d'un rire sombre et amusé. Puis il me regarda comme si je venais de lui demander de danser la macarena.

- Pourquoi voudrais-je te tuer? Nous nous complétons, toi et moi.

- C'est faux, je n'ai rien à voir avec toi, dis-je dégoûtée.

- Tu te trompes mon ange. N'as-tu pas remarqué que je tuais tout se que tu créais? Tu aurais pu donner vie à nouveau à tes tiges. Tu peux toujours faire revivre se que je condamne, comme je peux toujours mettre à mort ce que tu crées. Nous nous complétons.

- Cela n'explique pas se que tu me veux, dis-je en essayant de changer de sujet sans toutefois être d'accord avec se qu'il disait.

- Mais oui voyons, me dit-il doucement comme s'il parlait à une enfant. Toi et moi, nous pourrions accomplir de grandes choses. Réfléchis. Nous pourrions être invincible ensemble. Ni Ténèbre, ni l'Homme de la lune ne pourra nous arrêter. Nous dominerions le monde des esprits et celui des humains. Nous aurions droit de vie ou de mort sur n'importe quelle espèce vivante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?, demandai-je sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Je veux que tu me rejoignes, me répondit-il, son regard planté dans le mien. Viens avec moi, et je te promets gloire, pouvoir et respect.

- Tes mots ne sont que du poison, dis-je en tentant de m'éloigner. Rejoindre tes rangs seraient l'équivalent de rejoindre l'Ordre. Jamais je ne coopérai avec toi pour quoi que se soit.

Je m'élançai sur ma droite pour m'enfuir, même si je savais très bien que la porte était toujours barrée. Mais il m'agrippa fermement la taille avec son bras et plaqua son autre bras à quelque centimètre de mon visage, sur le mur. Il était si proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma joue. Son regard devint de plus en plus intense, signe qu'il perdait patiente.

- Écoute-moi bien. Je te l'ai demandé gentiment et sans violence, mais tu t'entêtes à refuser. Si tu continues, je devrai utiliser la manière forte et je doute que tu apprécierais. Ce n'était pas un choix que je te donnais. Tu viens avec moi que tu le veuille ou non.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit et alla percuter le mur dans un énorme fracas. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait un Jack rouge de colère armé de son bâton gelé.

Je profitai de cette distraction pour créer à nouveau des tiges épineuses géantes et les envoyai sur Drake. J'avais prévu qu'il s'écarte de moi pour les éviter et ainsi, j'aurai pu courir vers Jack. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il me tienne fermement contre lui et saute de l'autre côté de la pièce, me trimballant avec lui.

- Lâche-là!, cria Jack, le visage déformé par un rictus d'haine et de colère.

Il pointa son bâton vers Drake, près à attaqué à tout moment. Malheureusement, Drake resserra sa prise sur moi, me coupant le souffle et craquant mes os.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici Frost, répliqua calmement Drake, fusillant mon sauveur du regard. Ceci est une discussion privée entre Wendy et moi.

- Tu parles d'une discussion, dis-je en me débattant, mais s'était peine perdu. Il était beaucoup plus fort que moi.

- Lâche-là tout de suite ou je t'exécute sur le champ.

- M'exécuter?, ria Drake. Tu veux tuer la Mort? Bonne chance mon garçon, tu en auras besoin.

Sans plus attendre, Jack envoya un énorme éclair glacé sur la Mort. Celle-ci l'évita avec beaucoup trop de facilité. Je compris rapidement que l'éclair n'était qu'une distraction. Jack profita de ce moment pour voler jusqu'en arrière de Drake et lui asséner un coup de bâton féroce dans le dos. Drake dû me lâcher pour éviter celui-ci. Enfin libre!

Je me précipitai vers mon jeune homme qui, a ma grande surprise, me plaqua contre le mur derrière lui et se retourna vers notre adversaire, se servant de son corps pour me créer un bouclier.

Drake nous fit face, le visage déformé par la colère. C'est là que je demandai : Drake pouvait-il le tuer simplement en le souhaitant? S'il pouvait tuer mes plantes, peut-être pouvait-il tuer des esprits.

Mon cœur sauta dans ma poitrine. C'était possible, affreusement possible même. S'il tuait Jack… Non, je ne devais pas penser à cela. La simple pensée me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Néanmoins, je fis mon possible pour échanger de place avec lui. J'agrippai la manche de son kangourou et le tirai de toutes mes forces derrière moi. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, son regard toujours planter dans celui de Drake. Il se dégagea même de mon bras d'un geste agacé.

- Dégage de mon chemin ou s'est moi qui te tuera, rugit Drake.

- Retourne dans ton trou, lui répliqua Jack. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Elle est à moi! Tu ne pourras jamais la garder auprès de toi peu importe à quel point tu essaies petit insignifiant. Elle n'appartient pas à ton monde.

Sans attendre une réponse de la part de Jack, du brouillard noir se rassembla dans les mains de Drake, formant une faux géante avec une lame bien tranchante et brillante. Il s'élança sur Jack.

Essayant de le protéger, j'agrippai ses vêtements et plongeai vers le sol. C'était officiel ; j'allais avoir des bleus partout demain.

La faux nous évita de justesse. Drake essaya de me saisir par le pied, mais je le lui envoyai dans la figure. Il grogna de rage et me saisit brusquement les deux jambes.

- Toi, tu viens avec moi.

- Jack!, appelai-je en sentant bien que j'allais perde sans son aide.

Ce ne fut pas un éclair glacé qui me sauva, mais plutôt un boomerang qui percuta les bras de Drake, le faisant lâcher prise. La cavalerie venait enfin d'arriver.

Nord s'élança sur l'homme menaçant et poussant un cri de guerrier. Tooth lui envoya un choc électrique et Sable claqua son fouet composé de sable d'or.

Avec grâce, Drake évita chaque attaque de mouvements fluides. À voir l'expression sur son visage, il avait compris que la victoire n'était pas pour lui.

- Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu.

Il envoya un brouillard noir sur Nord, Sable et Bunny, les aveuglants et les rendant vulnérables. À l'aide d'un puissant coup de poing ou coup de pied, il les envoya chacun au sol. Puis il leva sa faux meurtrière vers une Tooth qui s'était figée d'effroi. Sans réfléchir, je me relevai d'un bond, couru vers Tooth et la poussai sur le sol. Réalisant ce que je venais de faire, je fermis mes yeux en attente du coup fatal.

Au lieu de ressentir de la douleur, un corps frais m'entoura et poussa une plainte de douleur. Nous tombâmes sur le sol. Au même moment, les autres Gardiens s'étaient relever et attaqua de nouveau la Mort. Celle-ci rassembla des ombres sur le mur à côté d'elle.

- Je te retrouverai, me dit-il sinistrement.

Puis, il passa de l'autre côté de son portail et disparut avant que quiconque ne puisse le traverser pour lui donner la racler de sa vie.

Je repris mon souffle, toujours allongé sur quelque chose de frais qui sentait le froid, l'eau et un peu la fumée. Puis soudain, les derniers évènements me revinrent en tête.

- Jack!

Je me redressai en réalisant qu'il était blessé. Il était allongé sur le dos et respirait difficilement. Le blessé tenta de me sourire, mais cela donna le résultat d'une grimace de douleurs. Une flaque rouge commença à se former sous son épaule droite.

- Oh non, Jack!


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow que d'inspiration!... et de temps libre surtout. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour écrire tout ça en si peu de temps, mais bon TADAM! Voilà la suite.**

**Si vous avez des commentaires, questions ou insultes, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire! Si quelque chose vous déplait, faites moi en par. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui devient enragée à cause de commentaires construstifs et ça m'aide à comprendre ce qui ne marche pas dans mes histoires.**

**Bref! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont commenté jusque là. Ça m'aide vraiment à trouver la motivation pour écrire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Les larmes coulaient sans que je puisse les arrêter. Jack était blessé par ma faute. Il souffrait à cause de moi. Voir quelqu'un qu'on aime en train de souffrir est une des pires choses dans la vie. Surtout quand c'est à cause de soi-même.

Je m'étais penchée sur lui et essayais de mettre mon cerveau en marche. Je devais faire quelque chose. Certaines de mes larmes tombèrent sur ses joues qui devenaient d'un blanc inquiétant au fur et à mesure que les secondes passèrent.

- Hé, ne pleure pas, me dit le blessé comme s'il parlait à un enfant apeurer. Ça va. Ça ne fait même pas mal.

Il mentait s'était évident. Tout son aura hurlait de douleur.

Les autres Gardiens s'étaient figés. Eux aussi étaient sous le choc et ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis soudain, une vague de détermination m'inonda. Je n'allais pas le laissé mourir.

- Nord, aide-moi à le retourner, dis-je d'une voix sérieuse, même si les larmes ne cessaient de couler.

- Euh, d'accord, me répondit le grand russe avant de laisser tomber ses épées au sol et de se précipiter sur Jack.

Celui-ci m'interrogea du regard. J'essayai de lui donner un sourire rassurant comme réponse, mais je doute qu'il était bien convainquant.

- À trois, on va le retourner sur le ventre. Doucement surtout, précisai-je en voyant les yeux affoler de Nord.

- Il perdra tout son sang!, s'exclama-t-il. C'est de la folie!

- Un, deux, trois!

Puis comme s'il n'avait pas fait son commentaire précédant, Nord attrapa un bras de Jack et le retourna doucement pendant que je le tenais pour limiter la brutalité du mouvement. Jack ne respira plus pendant un moment, la douleur devait être insoutenable. Je voyais clairement qu'il se retenait de hurler comme il n'avait jamais hurler de douleur de toute sa vie. Il trembla et gémit, mais au moins, nous avions réussi à le retourner sans le tuer. C'était un bon début.

Son kangourou, autrefois bleu, avait maintenant la teinte rouge sang. Même habiller, on pouvait voir que la plaie était profonde.

- Donner moi un couteau, dis-je en regardant autour de moi, à la recherche de l'objet.

Bunny m'en apporta un en me lançant un regard inquiet et triste. Je ne lisais pas dans les pensées, mais je savais se qu'il pensait en ce moment : Jack ne survivra pas. Je lui pris rageusement le couteau des mains et, d'un bref mouvement du bras, sectionna le chandail de Jack.

J'avais bien raison. La plaie était horrible. Une rivière de sang s'échappait de celle-ci par des bouts de chair déchiqueter. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et tentai la seule chose à quoi j'avais pensé.

J'avais déjà soigné des animaux malades, des plantes et certains humains. Je pouvais le faire aussi pour un esprit… C'est ce que j'espérais en tout cas.

J'appuyais doucement mes deux mains sur la blessure. Jack convulsa et grogna de douleur.

- Ça va aller, dis-je doucement. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

Puis, je me concentrai comme je le faisais quand je soignais un animal blessé. Je ne sentis absolument rien au début. La panique commençait à me gagner. Et si je ne pouvais pas soigner les esprits? Et si je faisais souffrir Jack au lieu de le soigner? Et s'il mourait?

Je me giflai mentalement. Ce n'était pas le temps de penser à cela. Je redoublai ma concentration, ne visualisant que la blessure de Jack et l'imaginant guérir. Je fermis les yeux. Tout doucement, je pus sentir la vie dans le corps de Jack ; un flot irrégulier qui s'affaiblissait à mesure que le temps passait. Il fallait aller plus loin. Je m'imaginai entrain de prendre mon énergie et la transférer dans le corps de Jack. Je commençai par une petite quantité, mais rien ne se passa. J'en pris une plus grande, puis une autre, puis une autre jusqu'à ce que je sente son énergie revenir.

J'ouvris les yeux et constatai que la blessure se cicatrisait un vu d'œil. J'en restai bouche-bé. Comment avais-je fais cela?

Une fois l'hémorragie totalement arrêté. Je me précipitai vers son visage. Je le caressai doucement du bout des doigts, priant pour qu'il se réveille. Il reprenait de la couleur progressivement. Puis sans que je m'y attente, il m'attrapa la main et ouvris les yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Tu vois, me dit-il faiblement. Je vais bien et je n'ai même pas mal.

Des larmes de joies coulèrent abondement de mes yeux.

- Jack!, m'écriai-je en lui sautant au cou.

- Doucement, me dit-il en me serrant contre lui. Savais-tu que tu étais une pro pour te mettre en situation merdique?

Je riai et le serrai dans mes bras, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. Une odeur de froid, d'eau et de fumé m'inonda les narines, me donnant le gout de danser de joie. J'avais cru pendant un instant ne plus jamais le sentir ce merveilleux parfum.

- Incroyable!, s'exclama Bunny la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Tu étais... et maintenant tu es… tu avais…. Incroyable!

J'en déduis qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Même Sable avait la bouche grande ouverte avec un point d'exclamation au dessus de sa tête. J'avoue être moi-même surprise. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a une heure que je pouvais soigner un esprit, je l'aurai traité de fou.

- Tu devrais aller t'étendre sur un lit, dit Tooth, le regard toujours inquiet. Je ne peux pas croire que tu as guéris aussi rapidement.

- Et pourtant, je me porte comme un charme!, s'exclama l'ex-mourant.

- Tu devrais quand même aller te reposer, insistai-je. Je n'avais jamais soigné d'esprits. Je ne sais pas se qu'il va arriver après.

- Je vais vivre, voilà ce qu'il va m'arriver, me répondis Jack et ramenant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Jack…

- D'accord, d'accord, dit-il en roulant des yeux. Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Il se dégagea de moi et se leva doucement.

- Nord, pourrais-tu l'aider s'il te plait?

- Wendy, je suis assez grand pour me lever tout seul.

- Jack…, dis-je en me levant à mon tour.

Soudain, un malaise me prit. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point je m'étais affaibli pendant le processus. Maintenant que l'adrénaline était partit, je ressentis une énorme fatigue comme je n'avais jamais ressentis auparavant. Ma vision se couvrit de points noirs et je tombai à genoux.

- Wendy!, cria Jack et m'attrapant avant que je ne tombe en pleine face. Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Elle a utilisé trop d'énergie, entendis-je faiblement la voix paniqué de Bunny, comme s'il parlait très loin de moi.

Après cela, je n'arrivai plus à comprendre quoi que se soit. Ma vu se couvrit complètement et je sombrai dans la noirceur.

Je repris conscience comme si je me réveillais d'un très long sommeil. Je n'entendis rien. Je cru pendant un moment que j'étais devenue sourde, puis un frottement de tissu près de moi me prouva le contraire. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de bouger.

J'ouvris les yeux doucement, craignant apercevoir un monstre ou, pire encore, Drake. Le clair de lune m'aveugla pendant un court instant. Puis une forme masculine se dessina dans mon champ de vision. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu éclatant et ses cheveux brillaient grâce à la lumière de la lune.

- Jack?, demandai-je faiblement.

- Hey, salut, me dit-il en prenant place à côté de moi sur le lit et me caressant les cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Tu as perdue conscience, me répondit-il avec un peu de colère dans la voix. Ne refait plus jamais ça. Ne me soigne plus jamais si cela te prend autant d'énergie.

- Je ne suis pas morte, dis-je en sentant l'énergie me regagner. Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir.

- J'ai cru pendant un instant que ça t'avait tué, murmura-t-il les dents serrées. Ne refait jamais ça, répéta-t-il.

Une envie soudaine de le serrer dans mes bras m'envahit. Je l'avais presque perdu aujourd'hui. Cela change la façon qu'on voit les gens qu'on aime.

Je levai les bras vers lui, ne pouvant pas bouger plus sans prendre le risque de tomber une autre fois dans les pommes. Il me sourit et se coucha à côté de moi, et par la suite, il me prit dans ses bras. Il portait maintenant un t-shirt blanc qui appartenant très probablement à Nord vu sa taille démesurée.

- Tu va bien?, le questionnai-je.

- Je pète la forme. C'est fou ce que tu as réussi à faire. Tout le monde en est resté bouche-bé.

- Où sont-ils?

- Ils sont dans la salle du globe en train de préparer un plan de contre-attaque. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule.

Et j'en étais ravie. Rien de mieux que le visage de Jack pour m'accueillir parmi le monde des vivants. Je le serrai dans mes bras, enfouissant ma tête contre son torse. Il m'embrassa la tempe et continua à caresser mes cheveux.

Un silence réconfortant planait entre nous deux. Il n'était pas gênant, loin de là même. Le moment était parfait et je me dis que je pouvais mourir heureuse. Mais une pensée vint me déranger.

- Et Loki?, demandai-je. Il est toujours dans sa cellule?

Jack arrêta ses caresses une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre.

- Il s'est volatilisé. Drake n'était pas venu seul ici. Si tu savais à quel point je me sens stupide de t'avoir laissé sans défense contre la Mort.

- En effet s'était très stupide, dis-je en souriant contre son torse. Il faudra revoir tes techniques stratégiques vu qu'elles laissent à désirer.

- Pas tant que ça. Une t'a sauvé la vie.

- Celle-là est à supprimer complètement de ta liste, dis-je sérieusement. J'ai cru mourir en te voyant dans cet état.

Il sourit et m'attirai encore plus vers lui, nous collant littéralement l'un à l'autre.

- Content de voir que le sentiment est partagé.

Puis, un autre silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle question me fit parler.

- Comment avez-vous su que s'était un piège?

- Dès que j'ai mis le pied dans le Terrier, je l'ai su. La façon de se battre qu'avaient nos adversaires n'était pas normal. On aurait dit qu'ils voulaient gagner du temps. Puis j'ai réalisé que Drake n'était pas là. Ça à déclencher une grosse alarme dans ma tête puis j'ai accouru vers toi. Je savais que je venais de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie. Si tu savais à quel point je suis navré.

- Ça va. Personne n'est mort. Mais il va revenir. Drake ne lâchera pas le morceau aussi facilement.

- Je sais, dit-il la voix rempli de rage. La prochaine fois que je le vois, je le tu sans hésiter.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, tu sais, tuer la Mort…

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen… Il t'a dit se qu'il te voulait?

- Il me demander de rejoindre ses rangs, mais quelque chose clochait. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. On aurait dit qu'il disait la vérité mais qu'il mentait en même temps. Je sais, ça semble bizarre.

- Non au contraire. Ça m'aurait étonné qu'il te dise se qu'il te voulait en toute franchise. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous préparons déjà un plan pour qu'il te laisse tranquille.

- Ça semble tellement irréaliste… il est tellement puissant. Je ne peux rien contre lui. Imagine-le accompagné de l'armé de l'Ordre.

- Je ne le laisserai pas faire, m'assura Jack, la détermination résonnant dans sa voix. Plutôt mourir que de le laisser faire.

- Ne dit pas ça, dis-je en réprimant un frisson.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité, me dit-il en se dégageant de moi pour m'attraper doucement le menton. Jamais je ne laisserai quoi que se soit te faire du mal, me dit-il en me transperçant de ses yeux bleus magnifiques.

- Je sais… murmurai-je, perdue dans son regard.

Il se rapprocha de moi et colla son front contre le mien puis nos lèvres s'effleurèrent. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant pénétrer un flot de lumière aveuglante. Sans réfléchir je repoussai Jack si fort qu'il tomba en bas du lit.

- Oups, dis-je en me redressant sur les coudes pour voir s'il allait bien. Désolée.

- Jack qu'est-ce que tu fais coucher sur sol?, s'exclama joyeusement Nord. Et regardez qui est réveillé!

- Salut, dis-je timidement en voyant tous les Gardiens entrer dans la chambre.

Ils étaient tous heureux de me voir réveiller et surtout vivante. Jack était rouge comme je ne l'avais jamais vu et regardait attentivement un coin de la pièce. Je devais probablement avoir la même teinte que lui.

Les Gardiens parlèrent tous en même temps et essayai de me rassurer sur un futur plan pour capturer Drake. J'avais hâte de voir ça…


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis tellement désolée pour tout ce temps d'attente! Entre les stages, l'école et mes deux travails, je n'aie eu aucun temps libre pour écrire. Je vous assure que la suite viendra beaucoup plus rapidement que ce chapitre-ci. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**p.s : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes… pas le temps de les corriger !**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je m'étais complètement rétabli de ma perte d'énergie de la veille. Tous les gardiens avaient discuté pendant ce temps d'un plan de contre-attaque. Ils discutaient encore de cela à mon réveil.

Après m'être étirer et ajuster mon chaperon blanc, je me levai pour aller les rejoindre. Des bruits de voix raisonnaient dans les corridors.

- Ça ne marchera pas, entendis-je Bunny dire dès que je m'approchai de la salle du globe.

- Parce que tu as quelque chose de mieux à suggérer?, demanda Tooth.

- Il a raison, répondit Jack à son tour. Ce plan n'a ni queue ni tête.

- Quel plan?, demandai-je en entrant dans la salle.

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un coup vers moi, surpris de me voir debout en si peu de temps. En un clin d'œil, Jack se retrouva à coter de moi. Des images de ses lèvres frôlant les miennes me vinrent sans prévenir à l'esprit et j'espérais de tout mon cœur ne pas rougir comme une tomate. Je repoussai ses pensés pour les mettre dans le dossier « À réfléchir plus tard » dans un coin de ma tête.

- Tu ne devrais pas être déjà debout, s'inquiéta Jack. Va te recoucher. Nous gérons la situation.

- Je vais bien. Quel est le plan?

- Rien d'intelligent si tu veux mon avis, répondit Bunny en croisant les pattes.

Tooth lui décocha un regard noir. Ses petites fées en firent de même.

- C'est-à-dire?, dis-je exaspéré qu'ils n'aillent pas droit au but.

- Nous avons convenu que le meilleur moyen était de passer à l'offensive, m'expliqua Jack.

- Alors ce cher Nord et cette chère Tooth ont décidé d'aller directement dans le repère de Drake et de l'amener ici pour ensuite l'enfermer dans une chambre, continua Bunny en levant les yeux au ciel. Un plan carrément débile.

- Ce n'être pas vraiment cela, s'interposa Nord. Nous allons avoir une distraction pour qu'il sorte de son trou. Ensuite, nous le capturons et l'amenons ici. Nous n'allons pas se jeter dans son armé, mais être plutôt stratégique.

- Débile… Voilà ce que je disais, s'exaspéra encore plus Bunny. Tu comptes faire quoi lorsque vous l'aurez amené ici? Si seulement, on réussi à le ramener bien sure. Tu va l'enfermer dans ta chambre d'amie méchant? C'est complètement ridicule.

Nord lui répliqua quelque chose en Russe probablement pas très flatteur puisque Bunny se hérissa et lui répliqua un truc pas très gentil concernant son gros ventre et sa dépendance aux biscuits. Ensuite, Tooth s'en mêla pour défendre le point de vu de Nord, puis Jack défendit celui de Bunny (Incroyable je sais). Je regardai Sable en cherchant de quel côté il était. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules en créant un point d'interrogation au dessus de sa tête. Super… je ne pouvais pas croire qu'ils avaient trouvé que ce plan en une nuit complète. Puis je pensai à une chose. Ce que Drake voulait, s'était moi.

- Hé les gars, dis-je en essayant de me faire écouter, mais ils continuaient tous à essayer de parler plus fort l'un que l'autre et m'ignoraient royalement.

- Hé ho!, tentai-je une autre fois, mais rien n'y changea. Alors je décidai de dire mon idée dans les airs et ceux qui voulaient bien m'écouter m'écouterons.

- Je vais me livrer à Drake, commençai-je puis ils se taisèrent tous en me regardant comme ci une deuxième tête m'était pousser.

Ah. Ce n'était pas la réaction à quoi je m'attendais, mais s'était mieux que rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?, me demanda Jack de la colère dans la voix. Tu es tombé sur la tête?

- Drake m'a dit qu'il voulait seulement que je le rejoigne, continuai-je en l'ignorant. Si je me livre à lui et que je lui fais clairement comprendre que je ne ferai jamais partit de l'Ordre, il me laissera tranquille et n'aura plus aucune raison de me pourchasser.

- Ce plan est encore plus débile que celui de Nord et Tooth, s'écria Bunny. As-tu pensé une seule seconde qu'il ne te laissera jamais partir tant que tu n'accepteras pas son offre?

- Je sais, mais…

- Je connaitre bien la Mort, me coupa sévèrement Nord. Elle est rusée, cruelle et têtue. Jamais Drake n'abandonnera et te gardera enfermer jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes.

- Je ne lui servirai à rien!, défendis-je mon point. Pourquoi me garder si je lui casse les pieds tous les jours et lui crée des ennuies?

- Pas question!, s'énerva Jack en se rapprochant de moi. Tu ne va nulle part. Ce sujet est clos.

Pour dire vrai, je n'étais pas très enthousiasme moi-même avec la tournure de mon plan. Je savais que s'était stupide et irréfléchis, mais le fait que Jack me l'interdise m'énerva encore plus.

- Je suis libre d'aller où je veux, le défiai-je du regard. Si je veux suivre mon plan, je le ferai.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout Wendy, répliqua Jack en me fusillant du regard. Si je dois t'enferme moi-même dans une pièce pour te faire voir raison, je le ferai.

- On n'avance pas là, se frustra Bunny. Et si on trouvait un plan qui ne nécessitera pas qu'on se jette dans la gueule du loup, dit-il en foudroyant Nord du regard, où que quelqu'un se sacrifie pour rien du temps, poursuivit-il me foudroyant du regard à mon tour.

Tout le monde se tut pour la première fois. Existait-il vraiment une solution? Je savais au fond de moi que Drake ne me laisserais jamais tranquille t'en qu'il était en vie, mais le tuer était tout simplement impossible. Alors que faire? Me cacher pour le restant de mes jours? Plutôt mourir!

- Nord. Y a-t-il une façon quelconque de tuer la Mort?, demanda Jack après un moment de réflexion.

- Une légende raconte l'existence d'une façon, mais si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est que des histoires.

- Raconte.

Les gardiens devinrent tous attentif. Personne n'avait été au courant de cette légende visiblement.

- La Mort ne peut être tuée que par son opposé, son égal et sa moitié. Jamais ne se laissera t-elle tuer si s'est son malheur que vous cherchez.

- Ouais, on n'est pas sortit du bois… dit Bunny.

- De qui parle ton lorsqu'il dit « son malheur »?, demanda un Jack très concentré. Celui de la Mort ou celui des autres personnes?

- Ce n'est pas préciser, répondit Nord. Et rien ne dit qu'ils ne s'agissent de plusieurs personnes. Cela peut être une seule personne.

- Quelle importance?, m'énervai-je à mon tour. Nous n'allons pas tuer Drake. Si ça se trouve, il ne veut que discuter et me laissera partir.

- Laisse tomber ton plan, répliqua rageusement Jack. Tu crois qu'il voulait simplement discuter quand il a voulu te kidnapper tout à l'heure?

Je détournai mon regard du sien, car il avait raison. Drake n'avait pas eu de bonnes intensions, mais peut-être que ça serait différent si j'allais vers lui de mon plein gré. C'est ce que j'essayais de me faire croire en tout cas.

- Si vous vouloir mon avis, dit Nord. Il s'agit de quelque chose plus gros que de vouloir Wendy dans l'Ordre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?, demanda Tooth.

- Je ne sais pas. Un pressentiment que j'ai. Je peux le sentir…

- Dans ta bedaine, oui on le sait, répliqua Bunny en roulant des yeux. Là encore, je vous remarquer qu'on n'avance pas dans notre super plan.

- Et si vous alliez tous prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil?, proposai-je en constatant la pression monté au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Je propose qu'on en discute demain. Rien de presse de toute façon.

S'était se que j'essayais de leur faire croire, car en vérité, j'avais un autre plan. J'avais prévu « d'emprunter » une boule à téléportation magique de Nord pour me rendre au parc et ainsi, pouvoir chercher Drake en toute tranquillité. Comment allais-je le trouver? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais quelque chose me disait que si ce n'était pas moi qui le trouverais, alors ce serait lui.

Les gardiens consentirent à mon idée et repartirent chacun dans leur chambre pour pouvoir se changer les idées et pouvoir se reposer un peu. Tout le monde avait quitté la pièce sauf Jack qui restait planter là à me fixer suspicieusement.

- Quoi?

- Rien du tout. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre c'est tout.

- Je déjà dormis toute une nuit, lui fis-je remarquer. Je n'ai pas sommeil.

- Alors moi non plus.

Il se doutait de quelque chose. Seulement à sa posture et son regard, je pouvais le deviner. Eh merde… comment allais-je pouvoir sortir s'il me suivait partout.

- C'est ridicule. Va te coucher. Je vais réfléchir à un meilleur plan que ceux déjà existant, tentai-je de le convaincre.

- Sans façon. Je vais rester avec toi.

- Jack, va te coucher!

- J'ai dit sans façon!

- D'accord, dis-je en soupirant. Et si j'allais dormir avec toi?

Ma proposition était faite d'une façon tout à fait innocente, mais elle pouvait être interprétée d'une manière bien différente. Je sentis le sang me monter au visage. Il était peut-être temps que je consulte le dossier « À réfléchir plus tard » ranger dans un coin de ma tête. Non, pas tant que l'histoire avec Drake n'était pas terminer, me dis-je. Je voulus lui répliquer de laisser tomber, de faire comme-ci je n'avais rien dit, mais il me devança.

- Parfait, dit-il en m'attrapant la main et me tirant vers sa chambre. Tu n'as pas assez dormis d'après moi et si une autre attaque survient, je serai là pour te défendre.

J'étais bien contente qu'il ne puisse pas voir à quel point je rougissais comme une folle. Stupides hormones! Même les esprits devaient subir leurs effets.

Je le suivis jusqu'à sa chambre. Il verrouilla la porte derrière nous et se dirigea vers un lit king dans le fond de la pièce. Sans un mot, il retira son t-shirt blanc et le laissa tomber par terre. Il tira les couvertures et me lança un regard.

- Tu comptes dormir debout à côté de la porte?, me demanda-t-il en prenant place dans le lit.

- N-non, bégayai-je en fonçant vers le lit. Cela le fit sourire.

Je tirai les couvertures de mon côté et me couchai le plus près possible du bord, donc le plus loin de lui.

- Dors bien, dis-je rapidement en remontant les couvertures sur moi.

Je sentis son regard dans mon dos. Il soupira et fermis les lumières à l'aide d'un interrupteur à côté de sa place. Je ne bougeai plus et respirai à peine durant une quinzaine de minutes. J'attendais que sa respiration se fasse profonde pour m'enfuir. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas m'assurer qu'il dormait. Une demi-heure passa avant que je ne le sente se rapprocher de moi pour passer un bras autour de ma taille et me serrer doucement contre lui. En temps normal, je crois que j'aurais adoré ça et en aurait profité au maximum. Mais pour l'instant, je ne pouvais que jurer silencieusement. Comment allais-je faire pour sortir maintenant? Je décidai après coup de ne plus bouger jusqu'à se qu'il soit endormis.

Le temps passa. Une heure, une heure et demi, deux heures, puis je le sentis se détendre. Sa prise sur moi se fit moins étroite et, avec beaucoup de prudence, je pus soulever son bras, mettre mon oreiller à ma place, et remettre son bras autour de mon oreiller. Parfait! Il ne me restait plus qu'à sortir d'ici et trouver une boule de téléportation.

Je marchai sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à ce que je déverrouille le porte et sortit de la pièce. Je refermai doucement la porte et m'éloignai vers le bureau de Nord. Tout s'était merveilleusement bien passer jusqu'ici. Presque trop beau pour être vrai même. Je mis cela sur le compte de la chance.

Le bureau de Nord se situait dans la salle du globe. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, alors je me faufilais à l'intérieur. Je me mis à fouiller dans les bureaux, sur les étagères et sur les tables à la recherche de l'objet magique. J'avoue avec honte de se que j'ai faite. Ce n'était pas bien, mais mes intentions étaient bonnes. J'allais lui rendre dès que j'aurai retrouvai Drake et arranger le problème.

Je mis enfin la main dessus. Elle était rangée dans un placard, soigneusement enveloppé dans un tissu de soie. Je la pris délicatement et chuchotai-je « le parc St-Vianney » avant de la lancer contre un mur. Un portail se matérialisa et je pus apercevoir ma destination de l'autre côté de celui-ci. Sans plus entendre, je sautai dans celui-ci. Je crus entendre la porte du bureau s'ouvrir violemment, mais j'étais déjà passé de l'autre côté.

J'allais retrouver Drake et régler cette histoire moi-même.


	7. Chapter 7

**Et oui, ce chapitre est court. Mais c'est mieux que rien non? =D**

**Merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews. Ça m'encourage à écrire plus rapidement.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera probablement sortit d'ici une semaine.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**p.s : Désolée pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe! **

Je retombai lourdement dans un tas de neige de l'autre côté du portail. Mes atterrissages étaient à pratiquer ça s'était certain… Le portail se fermi derrière moi et je me retrouvai au milieu d'un parc nature. Il n'y avait personne en vu. Parfait! Je pouvais commencer à préparer mon plan.

Si j'avais à affronter Drake pour une raison quelconque, j'aurai besoin d'éléments vivants qui activeront mes pouvoirs. C'est pourquoi je me dirigeai vers un arbre et entrepris de le réveiller de son long sommeil d'hivers. Le printemps n'était que dans deux jours, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre ces deux jours. Il me fallait affronter la Mort maintenant. De toute façon, qui allait bien se rendre compte que le printemps était devancé de quelques jours?

Après avoir réveillé l'arbre, je fis fondre la neige sur le sol et entrepris de fleurir quelques fleurs. Je procédai ainsi sur l'ensemble du parc. Mon travail fini, j'observai le résultat avec une grande satisfaction.

On pourrait croire qu'avec mon âge, je serais faible et aurais de la difficulté à accomplir mon travail, mais s'était tout le contraire. Plus les années passaient, plus j'arrivais à faire mon travail rapidement et efficacement, devançant souvent les saisons par mégarde. Les humains appelaient ça le réchauffement climatique et le décalage des saisons. Moi j'appelais ça Wendy-est-perdue-dans-les-dates-et-fait-n'importe- quoi.

Que faire maintenant? J'avais le pressentiment que Drake ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps avant de me retrouver. Surtout si j'étais seule. Il fallait aussi que je m'assure qu'il me trouve avant l'arriver d'un des Gardiens. Jack me truciderait sur place s'il savait où j'étais… s'il ne le savait pas déjà évidemment.

J'arpentai le parc comme un lion en cage. Cinq minutes passèrent, puis dix, puis trente. Merde… et s'il ne me trouvait pas finalement? J'allais devoir retourner chez Nord et leur expliquer où j'étais allée.

- Aller montre toi, pensai-je à voix haute. Je n'ai pas toute la journée!

- Impatiente de me retrouver?

Je fis un bon d'au moins un mètre en entendant cette voix grave. Je me retournai d'un coup, déjà en position de défense. Drake me regarda et souriant, comme si je faisais quelque chose de drôle.

- Détend toi. Il n'y a que moi.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de nous pour m'assurer qu'il disait vrai. Pas un bruit ou même un mouvement n'était perceptible. Nous étions seuls.

- Je voulais discuter, dis-je en essayant d'adapter une position décontracté. Sans grand résultat.

- J'en déduis que tu réfléchis toujours à mon offre?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je veux mettre les choses au clair.

- Ah bon?, dit-il en serrant les poings. Mon offre ne te convient pas alors?

- Je suis l'esprit de la vie. Je ne peux pas travailler dans la même équipe que la Mort. Ça n'a pas de sens.

- Pourquoi cela?, me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant doucement, comme un lion se préparant à attaquer sa proie. Nous pourrions être invincible ensemble. Je t'ai déjà expliqué tout ça.

- Mais dans quel but?, répliquai-je en essayant de ne pas bouger d'un poil. Nous ne sommes pas menacer par quoi que se soit. Il n'y a aucune raison valable pour que je rejoigne l'Ordre.

- Qui t'a parlé de rejoindre l'Ordre? Rejoint Moi! Ne vois-tu donc pas tout se qui nous pousse à être ensemble.

- Je… Quoi?, demandai-je confuse.

Drake jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que nous étions vraiment seuls. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de moi et me regarda droit des les yeux.

- D'après toi Wendy, qui t'a créé? Qui t'a placé sur cette terre?

- L'Homme de la Lu…

- Non!, cria-t-il, les traits défigurés par la colère. Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. C'est vraiment se que tu pense?

- Bien sûre, dis-je en faisant l'erreur de reculer d'un pas. Qui d'autre aurait pu me créer?

- Ne fait pas ça, dit-il en me fusiant du regard.

- Faire quoi?

- Ne recule pas devant moi comme si je t'effrayais.

- Bon sang Drake! Évidemment que tu me fais peur. Tu agis comme un fou. Mettons fin à toute ces histoires. Cela fait des milliers d'années que nous n'avons jamais échangées plus que quelques mots. Et si on gardait ça comme cela?

- Des milliers d'années?, ria-t-il. Parce que, pour toi, nous n'existons que depuis seulement quelques milliers d'années?

Il reprit sa posture d'attaque et s'avança vers moi. Froussarde comme je suis, je reculai encore jusqu'à se qu'un arbre heurte mon dos. S'il continuait à avancer, je n'aurai d'autre choix que d'attaquer.

- Va droit au but à la fin! Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire?

- Que j'ai besoin de toi, me répondit-il avec une sorte d'expression qui ressemblait à la tristesse. On t'a mentit depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Viens avec moi et je te dirai tout.

- Et où m'emmèneras-tu?, demandai-je septique.

- Chez moi, dit-il le regard plein d'espoir. Tu pourras même y séjourner une fois que tu sauras tout.

- Et pourquoi ne pas tout me dire ici?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Alors je ne peux pas venir avec toi.

- Wendy…

Il y avait un avertissement dans son ton qui me donna froid dans le dos. Je commençai à croire que mon plan était vraiment stupide finalement.

- Drake, je veux juste qu'on reprenne nos routines respectives et qu'on continue de vivre comme-ci rien de tout cela ne s'était passé.

- On ne peut pas!, rugit-il. Tu dois venir avec moi.

Des ombres commencèrent à former une masse dans sa main. Sa faux. Il allait vraiment m'attaquer! Merde, merde et merde!

Sans plus attendre j'envoyai les branches de l'arbre qui me servait d'appuie vers Drake. Un simple mouvement de la main et il venait de les tuer. Je me concentrai alors pour leur redonner vie. Elles reprirent soudainement leur forme vivante et s'enroulèrent autour d'un Drake surprit.

- Tu m'as donc écouté quand je t'ai expliqué cela là dernière fois, dit-il en souriant. Mais c'est inutile.

Les branches retombèrent sur le sol. Morte. Je les fis revivre, mais elles n'eurent même pas le temps de bouger avant qu'il ne les tue à nouveau. Les pauvres passèrent les prochaines secondes à être morte, vivante, morte, vivante, morte, vivante,…

Avec un grognement de frustration, je laissais tomber les branches pour me concentrer sur autre chose. Je compris rapidement que quoi que je fasse, Drake allait toujours finir par tuer mes nouvelles attaques.

- C'est inutile. Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois-ci.

Je regardais sa faux qui s'approchait de moi à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Si je ne faisais rien, elle pourrait être enfoncée dans mon cœur d'ici quelques secondes. Drake suivit mon regard apeuré vers son arme. Dans un soupir, il fit disparaitre l'arme dans un brouillard noir et me saisit par le bras.

- Je ne te ferai pas de mal, me dit-il en était plus que sérieux. Jamais je ne te blesserais.

- Tu as pourtant faillit me tuer chez Nord…

- Ce n'était pas toi que je visais. Tu n'avais pas à te jeter devant mon arme. De toute façon, c'est cet imbécile qui a reçu le coup.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mon corps. La colère explosa dans ma tête sans même que je m'y attende.

- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, m'écriai-je en le repoussant de toutes mes forces. Cela avait bien marché puisqu'il recula d'un pas avant de me serrer le bras encore plus fort.

- Tu t'es trop attachée à lui. Il est temps pour toi de connaître tes vraies priorités.

- Mais oui, bien sûre, riais-je sarcastiquement. Lesquelles? Toi? J'appel ça un problème, pas une priorité.

Il me plaqua contre l'arbre derrière moi, me faisant échapper un gémissement de douleur et de surprise. Il saisi mon visage entre sa main gauche et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Ne me parle pas sur comme ça. J'en ai assez de toutes tes petites crises.

- Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais me faire du mal.

Il parut regretter son geste pendant une seconde avant de desserrer sa prise sur moi.

- Tu as peur de l'inconnu. C'est pour cela que tu me refuses. Tu dois venir avec moi, même si tu n'en as aucune envie pour le moment.

Une masse d'ombre se formèrent sur un arbre, laissant apparaître un portail. J'essayais de m'échapper, mais il me serra contre lui. Jack, appelai-je en sachant qu'il ne viendra pas me sauver cette fois-ci. Il m'avait prévenu et je m'étais enfui de lui.

Je tentai vainement de résister lorsque Drake m'entraina vers le portail. J'avais déjà perdue.

- Non arrête, le suppliai-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Shhh, tout va bien mon ange, me dit-il en passant à travers le portail.

- Wendy!, entendis-je Jack hurler derrière nous.

Mais il était trop tard, nous étions entourer de noirs et de ténèbres. Le portail se fermi derrière nous entrainant les derniers rayons de lumière avec lui.


	8. Presque un chapitre

**Désolée pour ceux et celles qui s'attendaient à lire un nouveau chapitre... Ce n'est pas encore arriver! **

**Je voulais vous faire savoir que je n'ai pas abandonné la fanfic... je n'ai simplement plus de temps pour écire... et disons que j'ai découvert la magie de Harry Potter! Oui je connaissais ça avant mais juste en film donc la je me tape tous les romans et j'adore!**

**J'essayerai de publier la suite dans deux semaines (puisque je pars en voyage pendant deux semaine).**

**Donc désolée à tous pour le retard et l'attente. En attendant, je vous laisse le début du prochain chapitre. C'est presque rien, mais c'est mieux que rien!**

Une odeur d'humidité et un froid glaciale me signala que nous avions atteint notre destination. Je ne voyais pratiquement rien avec toute la noirceur qui nous entourait. Drake essaya de m'entrainer vers un tunnel, mais une détermination m'envahi. Je n'allais pas laisser ce salopart me tuer aussi facilement. Je les assaini un féroce coup de coude dans le bas ventre et en profitai pour m'échapper de son emprise. Drake jura et essaya de me tirer par le bras, mais sans succès. Sur le coup de l'adrénaline, je cherchai une arme pour me défendre. Toute forme de vie ne pourrait pas m'aider dans cette situation, puisque nous étions apparemment sous la terre, la où rien ne vivait.

Mon regard se posa sur une longue roche pointue jonchant le sol. Je la saisi avant que Drake ne puisse m'en empêcher et fonçai sur lui en soulevant mon arme improviser. Drake bloqua mon coup avec sa faux qu'il venait de faire apparaître en quelques secondes. Malgré le noir, je pus distinguer son regard ; froid et rempli de rage. D'un geste vif, il sectionna la roche que je tenais. Je lui lançais le reste de celle-ci en plein visage et prit mes jambes à mon coup. Le tunnel se séparait en 3 autres tunnels. Je fonçais vers celui de droite, prête à tout pour m'échapper de Drake.

- Non!, cria Drake derrière moi. Ne va pas là Wendy!

Croyait-il vraiment que j'allais tomber dans son piège? Peut-être même que la sortie était dans le tunnel de droite. Je couru à en perdre l'haleine, trébuchant sur des roches au passage.

- Arrête je te dis!, criait toujours Drake qui s'était lancer à ma poursuite.

Cela me fit redoubler le rythme. J'entendis l'esprit de la mort jurer et grogner dans mon dos. Puis je vis de la lumière au bout du tunnel. Cela me donna envi de pleurer de joie. L'extérieur était vraiment à quelques mètres de moi! Si j'arrivais à atteindre la surface, je pourrais appeler Jack. Il m'entendrait. J'en étais sure. C'était comme-ci nous étions lier lorsqu'il y avait une situation urgente.

Plus que dix mètre à franchir et j'étais libre. Neuf mètre, huit mètre, sept mètre, puis quelque chose me plaqua violemment sur le sol. Drake s'était élancer sur moi et me tenait fermement contre le sol. Je lui envoyai un coup en plein visage, mais il l'évita et s'assit sur moi pour m'empêcher de me relever. Saisissant mes deux mains à l'aide d'une seule lui appartenant, il rendit toute tentative d'évasion impossible.

- Maintenant écoute moi, dit-il d'une voix étonnement calme.

- Non!, hurlai-je en gigotant sous lui. Lâche-moi!

- Shh! Ne parle pas si fort.

- Jack!, appelai-je en espérant que mon appel se rende jusqu'à lui. Jack!

Cette fois-ci, Drake plaqua sa main libre contre ma bouche. La colère l'avait à nouveau envahi. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis des pas se dirigeant vers nous. Il venait de la lumière. L'espoir me submergea. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un des Gardiens ou même Jack! Drake releva la tête vers l'arrivant et jura tout bas. La voix que j'entendis anéantit tout espoir en moi.

- En voilà une belle surprise!, s'exclama Loki. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu l'attraperais aussi facilement Drake.


	9. Chapter 8

**Voilà la suite! Désolée encore pour tout le temps que ça à prit. J'espère que vous apprécierez! Merci à ceux et celles qui continuent de lire malgré les gros délais.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Une odeur d'humidité et un froid glaciale me signala que nous avions atteint notre destination. Je ne voyais pratiquement rien avec toute la noirceur qui nous entourait. Drake essaya de m'entrainer vers un tunnel, mais une détermination m'envahi. Je n'allais pas laisser ce salopart me tuer aussi facilement. Je les assaini un féroce coup de coude dans le bas ventre et en profitai pour m'échapper de son emprise. Drake jura et essaya de me tirer par le bras, mais sans succès. Sur le coup de l'adrénaline, je cherchai une arme pour me défendre. Toute forme de vie ne pourrait m'aider dans cette situation, puisque nous étions apparemment sous la terre, la où rien ne vivait.

Mon regard se posa sur une longue roche pointue jonchant le sol. Je la saisi avant que Drake ne puisse m'en empêcher et fonçai sur lui en soulevant mon arme improviser. Drake bloqua mon coup avec sa faux qu'il venait de faire apparaître en quelques secondes. Malgré le noir, je pus distinguer son regard ; froid et rempli de rage. D'un geste vif, il sectionna la roche que je tenais. Je lui lançais le reste de celle-ci en plein visage et prit mes jambes à mon coup. Le tunnel se séparait en 3 autres tunnels. Je fonçais vers celui de droite, prête à tout pour m'échapper de Drake.

- Non!, cria Drake derrière moi. Ne va pas là Wendy!

Croyait-il vraiment que j'allais tomber dans son piège? Peut-être même que la sortie était dans le tunnel de droite. Je couru à en perdre l'haleine, trébuchant sur des roches au passage.

- Arrête je te dis!, criait toujours Drake qui s'était lancer à ma poursuite.

Cela me fit redoubler le rythme. J'entendis l'esprit de la mort jurer et grogner dans mon dos. Puis je vis de la lumière au bout du tunnel. Cela me donna envi de pleurer de joie. L'extérieur était vraiment à quelques mètres de moi! Si j'arrivais à atteindre la surface, je pourrais appeler Jack. Il m'entendrait. J'en étais sure. C'était comme-ci nous étions lier lorsqu'il y avait une situation urgente.

Plus que dix mètre à franchir et j'étais libre. Neuf mètre, huit mètre, sept mètre, puis quelque chose me plaqua violemment sur le sol. Drake s'était élancer sur moi et me tenait fermement contre le sol. Je lui envoyai un coup en plein visage, mais il l'évita et s'assit sur moi pour m'empêcher de me relever. Saisissant mes deux mains à l'aide d'une seule lui appartenant, il rendit toute tentative d'évasion impossible.

- Maintenant écoute moi, dit-il d'une voix étonnement calme.

- Non!, hurlai-je en gigotant sous lui. Lâche-moi!

- Shh! Ne parle pas si fort.

- Jack!, appelai-je en espérant que mon appel se rende jusqu'à lui. Jack!

Cette fois-ci, Drake plaqua sa main libre contre ma bouche. La colère l'avait à nouveau envahi. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis des pas se dirigeant vers nous. Il venait de la lumière. L'espoir me submergea. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un des Gardiens ou même Jack! Drake releva la tête vers l'arrivant et jura tout bas. La voix que j'entendis anéantit tout espoir en moi.

- En voilà une belle surprise!, s'exclama Loki. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu l'attraperais aussi facilement Drake.

- Fiche le camp, répondit froidement Drake. J'essaie de l'amener dans les cellules.

J'essayai de m'échapper durant cette courte période d'inattention. Malheureusement Drake me tenait bien en place sur le sol.

- Je crois plutôt que tu as besoin d'un coup de main. Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir te suivre.

- Je t'ai dit de ficher le camp, répliqua aussitôt Drake. Si je peux la capturer, je peux facilement l'amener aux cellules.

- Eh bien, navrez de t'apprendre qu'il faudrait plutôt l'amener dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu?, s'exclama Drake. Je l'amène où j'en ai envi. Dois-je te rappeler qui commande l'Ordre?

- Oh non pas la peine, répondit un Loki tout sourire, seulement, le Conseil a voté pour qu'elle soit interroger avant de te la laisser.

- Le Conseil n'a jamais fait un tel vote.

- Oui oui. Ils viennent tout juste. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air très heureux de constater que tu ne les avais pas avertit de ton départ. Il pensait que tu les aurais avertit si tu décidais d'aller chasser cette fille, dit-il en faisait un signe de tête vers moi.

La Mort laissa échapper un juron et fusilla Loki du regard.

- Je n'ai nullement besoin de dire ce que je fais ou bien où je vais. Arrête de gigoter Wendy!

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin?, demandai-je en me débattant toujours.

- Va dire au Conseil que je l'amène tout-de-suite, dit Drake en m'ignorant. Dit leur également que je n'apprécie pas les prises de décisions sans mon accord.

- A vos ordres chef!, s'exclama Loki en copiant un salut militaire théâtrale.

Il disparut ensuite en miroitant dans l'air sombre de la caverne. Sans perdre de temps, Drake me balança sur son épaule, tenant fermement mes jambes pour éviter un coup douloureux. J'essayai malgré tout de lui donner des coups de poings dans le dos. Cela était aussi utile que de frapper une roche.

- Tu perds ton temps et ton énergie. Reste tranquille.

- Pourquoi veulent-ils m'interroger? Je n'ai rien à leur dire!, dis-je en m'agitant encore plus.

- Répond à leurs questions sans faire de problème et tout ira bien. Ils veulent probablement des renseignements sur les Gardiens.

- Je ne suis pas une Gardienne! C'est ridicule.

- Wendy, soupira Drake comme si j'étais quelques choses d'exaspérant. Tu n'auras qu'à répondre à leurs questions.

Pendant tout ce temps, Drake marchait le long d'un corridor sombre et humide. Nous fîmes rapidement éruption dans une salle en pierres noirs et sales détenant plusieurs portes dont le bois brun commençait à pourrir à quelque place. Derrière certaines, ont pouvait entendre des voix et derrières d'autres, des hurlements de douleurs à vous glacez le sang. Cela m'incita à me débattre encore plus fortement qu'avant.

- Arrête, dit calmement Drake. Tout va bien aller mon ange.

Puis il ouvrit une porte sur la gauche de la salle qui émit un bruit de grincement sombre. Une faible lumière vacillante émanait de la pièce. Je pus distinguer à l'intérieur qu'une seule chaise et quelques chaines suspendues au plafond.

Des chaînes? Oh mais oui ça ne peut annoncer que merveilleuses choses, pensais-je sarcastiquement. J'aurai tout donné pour que Jack me sorte de là…

Drake referma la porte derrière nous et me descendit de son épaule en me plaquant contre lui, évitant ainsi que je m'enfuis. C'est lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol que je réalisai que nous n'étions pas seuls. Cinq hommes étaient alignés au fond de la pièce. Certains affichaient un air sombres, et les autres un air triomphant et mauvais.

- Bien, dit le premier aux cheveux blond et à l'apparence jeune, nous pouvons débuter.

- Installer la sur la chaise je vous pris, dit le quatrième aux cheveux sombre.

Drake me saisit et m'assit de force dans la chaise. Dès que je fus installé, des chaines s'enroulèrent autour de mes bras et mes jambes. La Mort s'adossa ensuite contre le mur à ma droite loin des cinq autres, croisant les bras et prenant bien soin d'afficher une expression d'indifférence.

- Esprit de la Terre, rugit le blondinet en me transperçant de ses yeux. Sais-tu pourquoi tu te trouve ici?

- Par erreur, répondis-je de tact au tact. Cela fit rire le quatrième homme. Celui- aux cheveux roux.

- Aucune erreur n'a été commise, répliqua le blond, loin de trouvé ma réponse amusante. Tu possèdes des informations très précieuses sur les Gardiens d'après notre chef. Tu devras nous les révéler.

- Attendez, vous rigolez j'espère?, m'exclamai-je en décochant un regard incrédule vers Drake. Je ne traine pas toujours avec les Gardiens! J'ai beaucoup trop de responsabilités pour me permettre du temps libres.

- Quelles sont leurs faiblesses?, demanda sèchement l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Quoi? Mais je n'en sais rien!, m'écriai-je. De toute façon, je ne vous le dirai pas même si je le savais.

- Il est alors préférable que je vous présente à l'esprit de la douleur et de la torture?, répondit blondinet un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Caspar se fera un plaisir de nous arracher tout les informations nécessaires.

Drake s'agita dans son coin. J'aurais même pu jurer qu'il m'a lancé un regard inquiet avant de reprendre son air indifférent.

- Alors vous me menacez maintenant?, demandai-je en lançant un regard de défi à Caspar. Je n'avais plus peur maintenant, bizarrement, ces cinq hommes ne m'incitaient que haine et rage.

- Pas du tout, répliqua blondinet le regard toujours froid. Nous ne faisons que dire à voix haute ce qui pourrait arriver si nous n'avons pas ce que nous voulons.

- Oui, chez moi on appel ça des menaces, répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Et pourquoi vouloir détruire les Gardiens? Vous ne pouvez pas vivre ensemble en faisant vos trucs de votre côté?

Ils me regardèrent tous comme si je leur avais proposé de danser nu sur une chaise avec un parapluie dans les mains.

- Vivre en harmonie avec les Gardiens?, aboya blondinet d'un air de dégout. Jamais! Ils ne font que détruire tous nos projets. Mais là n'est pas la question. Tu as des questions à répondre. Il faudrait que tu y répondes avant que je perde patience ce qui ne tardera pas.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, dis-je fermement en le défiant du regard. Et tant qu'on y est, j'espère que les Gardiens vous détruiront tous.

Caspar se précipita sur moi, une main levée vers moi pour m'infligé les pires souffrances de ma vie, mais Drake s'était retrouver devant moi, sa faux à la main.

- L'interrogatoire est terminé, dit-il en s'appuyant sur son arme.

- Quoi?!, rugit blondinet dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom. Elle ne nous a rien révéler. Tu avais dit qu'elle possédait des informations précieuses! Il faut les récupérer le plus vite possible! À moins que tu nous aies mentis…

En quelques secondes, le blond se retrouva avec la faux de la Mort à deux doigts de la figure. Réalisant ce qu'il avait dit, il devient aussi pâle qu'un linge.

- Surveille ce que tu dis Kira. Tu risques de regretter tes paroles.

- J-je ne voulais pas dire ça. Nous voudrions s-seulement savoir pourquoi l'amener ici si elle ne dit rien.

Je n'en revenais pas de l'effet que Drake avait sur eux. Dès que Drake s'était mis en colère, les cinq s'étaient reculer contre le mur, la peur et l'inquiétude se lisant sur leur visage.

Drake me décocha un regard indéchiffrable avant de parler.

- Le printemps est dans deux jours, n'est-ce pas? Sans Mère nature, il n'y aura pas de printemps. Vous imaginez les conséquences que ça aura? Le froid ne se réchauffera pas. La végétation sera encore gelée d'ici l'été et aucune récolte ne poussera. Ça sera le chaos. Bien entendu, nos chers Gardiens voudront empêcher cela et viendront secourir cette chère Wendy. C'est là que nous frapperons et les élimerons tous.

Je n'ai croyais pas mes oreilles. Pendant tous ce temps, je n'étais pas sa cible, s'était les Gardiens. Je croyais que je le détestais, mais ce n'était rien à comparer à se que je ressentais maintenant. Je voulais le tuer, et pour l'esprit de la Terre, vouloir tuer quelqu'un était une grande chose. J'aurais voulu lui crier tous les noms que je connaissais, mais ma rage était si intense qu'aucun mot ne franchissait mes lèvres.

- Alors, si je comprend bien, elle est un appât et s'était son rôle depuis le début?, demanda Kira l'air incertain. Pourquoi nous avoir fait croire qu'elle possédait des informations importantes?

- Oh, elle en possède. Elle n'est simplement pas au courant. Un interrogatoire ne servira à rien.

Les cinq hommes affichaient une expression d'incompréhension et de méfiance. Puis, le quatrième homme parla pour la première fois.

- Et pourquoi ne pas la tuer? Cela simplifierait les choses.

- Non!, rugit Drake en le mitraillant des yeux. Si elle meurt, les Gardiens ne viendront pas jusqu'à nous.

- Au contraire, s'enthousiasma Kira. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc voudra la venger. Tout le monde est au courant qu'ils sont très proches. Comment s'appel-t-il déjà?

- Jack, dis-je en un souffle, horrifier par un plan aussi dégoutant. Si vous osez lui faire quoi que se soit…

- Suffit!, s'exclama Drake, les poings serré par la rage. Si nous la tuons, un autre esprit de la Terre réapparaîtra et nous devrons recommencer à zéro. Je massacrerai volontiers ce gamin, mais ça ne vaut pas la peine comparé à tous les Gardiens.

Des murmures d'approbations s'élevèrent dans la salle, puis le silence retomba.

- Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle?, demanda Caspar en me désignant. Si elle s'enfuit, le plan ne marchera pas.

- Je m'occupe d'elle, répondit Drake sur un ton qui ne voulait pas de discussion. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'ils viennent la chercher.

D'un mouvement sec, il sectionna les chaines qui me retenaient avec sa faux et me renvoya sur son épaule. Évidemment, je me débattis férocement, même si je savais bien que cela ne mènerait à rien.

- Messieurs…, salua Drake en ouvrant la porte.

- Où l'amènes-tu?, demanda le quatrième homme.

- Cellule 145, répondit Drake en sortant de la salle. Vous devrez me demander la permission avant de rentrer dans sa cellule. Aucune visite ne sera tolérer. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Il sortit à grand pas de la salle sans attendre une réponse particulière de la part des cinq hommes.

- Je te déteste, dis-je en le frappant dans le dos. Tu avais tout prévu depuis le début. Tout ça pour faire du mal aux autres. Tu es dégoutant. Comment peux-tu vivre avec toi-même? Je te déteste tellement!

Drake ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'emprunter plusieurs couloirs. Heureusement, nous n'avons croisé personne sur notre chemin. En moins de cinq minutes, nous étions devant une cellule médiocre pourtant le numéro 145. Il ouvrit la porte et me déposa doucement sur un unique matelas sur le sol. Dès qu'il fit un mouvement pour se lever, je le poussai de toutes mes forces et me levai pour me précipiter sur la porte. Évidemment, il m'avait plaqué sur le matelas, me tenant les poignets et se retrouvant par-dessus moi, avant même que j'aie réussi à me lever.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été aussi bête. Et dire que je croyais que tu en avais après moi, riais-je d'un rire dénué d'humour. Pendant tout ce temps, tu ne voulais que m'utiliser pour faire du mal aux autres. Je te déteste!

Drake ne répondit rien. Il observa mon visage sans laisser une émotion transparaitre le sien. En soupirant, il me lâcha et se leva. J'étais beaucoup trop épuisée pour tenter une nouvelle tentative d'évasion qui aurait été inutile. Je restai donc allongeai sur le matelas et lui tournai le dos.

- Si quelqu'un tente de te faire du mal, cri et je viendrai. Ma chambre est à quelques portes d'ici… tu m'as compris?

- Va-t'en.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et fit quelques pas vers la porte avant de s'arrêter.

- Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire Wendy.

- Je crois que tu as expliqué l'essentielle. Je sais se que tu veux de moi maintenant alors laisse moi tranquille.

- Non. Tu as tout faux. Je… Bonne nuit Wendy.

Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle se verrouilla aussitôt. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il resta devant celle-ci, mais il était sure que je n'allais pas me retourner pour vérifier. Je voulais que les larmes de rage qui coulaient sur mon visage restent secrètes.


	10. Chapter 9

**Et oui, je suis toujours en vie. Ça fait très très très longtemps que je n'ai pas publier de nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais même pas s'il y aura quelqu'un pour le lire. J'ai été si occupé durant l'été que j'ai presque abandonné ma fanfic. Heureusement, j'ai l'habitude de finir se que je commence. Alors voici la suite. L'histoire commence enfin à se former et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dedans. **

**Bref, sentez vous libre de laisser un commentaire, cela m'encourage toujours à écrire une suite. C'est plus facile quand on sait qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour la lire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, tout était brumeux autour de moi. Ma cellule avait disparu pour laisser place au néant. Je compris rapidement que j'avais fini par m'endormir, épuisé d'avoir autant combattu, et que j'étais en train de rêver. Enfin un peu de tranquillité… ici au moins, personne n'essaiera d'anéantir quelqu'un d'autre. Soudain deux bras entourèrent ma taille et me serra contre un corps ferme et frais. Je bondis et pivotai, prête à attaquer. Deux yeux bleus clair me regardèrent avec curiosité, se demanda pourquoi j'étais si paniquée.

- Jack, soufflai-je en l'étreignant de toute mes forces. Je suis désolée. J'aurai dû t'écouter.

Il ne répondit rien. Il prit mon menton dans sa main droite, le relevant pour que nos regards se croisent. À l'aide de son autre main, il me caressa les cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Un rire de joie mélanger à un sanglot s'échappa de mes lèvres.

- J'aimerais tellement que ça soit toi en ce moment et pas simplement un rêve, m'attristai-je.

Il me sourit gentiment et caressa mes lèvres à l'aide de sa main qui tenait autrefois mon menton. Je me pressai contre lui d'avantage, me délectant de chacune de ses caresses.

Soudain un raclement de gorge derrière moi me fit sursauter. Je me retournai d'un bond. Drake se tenait devant moi aussi raide qu'une barre. Ses yeux exprimaient une rage qu'il essayait visiblement de contenir. Même dans mes rêves, je ne pouvais pas m'échapper de lui.

- Désolé d'interrompre tes merveilleux rêves, me dit-il froidement. Mais je dois te parler.

Je me reculai contre Jack, un mouvement qui devenait instinctif dès qu'il y avait un danger près de moi. Mais malgré le nombre de fois que je reculai, je ne réussirai jamais à l'atteindre. Un bref coup d'œil derrière moi me confirma que Jack avait disparu. Mon cœur se serra de tristesse et de colère envers Drake. Pourquoi ne me foutait-il pas la paix pour une fois?

- Va t'en, lui répliquai-je froidement à mon tour. Tu es une création de ma tête alors je peux bien d'effacer.

- Vraiment?, ria-t-il. Alors pourquoi suis-je encore là?

- Va t'en!, hurlai-je en reculant.

- Je suis bien réelle à comparer de l'autre, dit-il en faisant référence à Jack. Il fallait que je te parle sans que Ténèbres puisse nous entendre. J'ai dû m'introduire dans tes rêves pendant que tu dormais et j'en suis navré.

Il était tout sauf désolé, ça s'était évident. Il avait même l'air ravis d'avoir interrompu les évènements d'il y a quelques minutes.

- Alors je vais me réveiller, répondis-je en me concentrant

« Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi » me répétai-je sans cesse, mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux Drake se tenait toujours devant moi, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Tu veux réessayer? Ou bien vas-tu me croire si je te dis que tu ne peux pas te réveiller?

- Qu'est- ce que tu m'as fait?

- Rien de grave. Disons que Noirceur m'a donné un petit coup de main pour avoir accès à tes rêves et t'empêcher de te réveiller. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Nous perdons du temps précieux.

Noirceur? Il était encore dans le décor? Moi qui croyais que les Gardiens s'étaient débarrassés de lui depuis quatre ans. Il avait assez de puissance pour aider Drake en plus. Super… un autre sujet auquel je devrai m'inquiéter.

- De quoi veux-tu me parler?, m'exaspérai-je, voulant finir cette conversation le plus vite possible.

Drake ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. Son regard me lança des éclairs, comme s'il essayait de me dire plein de chose en même temps, mais ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Te souviens-tu?, me demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnement douce. Te souviens-tu rien qu'un peu?

- Me souvenir de quoi?, demandai-je en me renfrognant.

S'il essayait de me faire avaler n'importe quelle de ses histoire, cela ne marcherait pas cette fois-ci.

- Évidemment que tu ne t'en rappel pas, rit-il d'un rire dénué d'humour. Les choses se passeraient autrement sinon.

- Va doit au but.

- D'accord. Écoute moi jusqu'à la fin. Après, tu pourras me traiter de tous les noms que tu voudras et nier tant que tu voudras.

Je ne répondis rien, attendant qu'il déballe son sac. Son regard se plongea dans le mien si intensément que j'en eus des frissons.

- Toi et moi avons été créés par la même source d'énergie. Ce n'était ni l'Homme de la lune, ni Ténèbres. Cela s'est passé il y a des millions d'années. Je ne pourrais pas te dire tous les détails, puisque je les ai moi-même oublier. Mais sache que pendant toutes ses années, nous n'avions que l'un et l'autre. Tu étais toujours avec moi et nous accomplissions notre travail dans l'harmonie. Tu ne m'as jamais détesté pour les pouvoirs que je possédais, et je ne t'ai jamais détesté pour les tiens. Nous étions un.

- Impossible, soufflai-je en reculant.

Il mentait encore. Toutes ses paroles n'avaient qu'un seul but ; me manipuler. Je ne le croyais pas, s'était si irréaliste, si tirer par les cheveux comme histoire. L'Homme de la lune m'avait créé et donner comme mission d'assurer la vie. Je me rappelais ses paroles clairement comme s'il me les avait dites il y a quelques jours au lieu de millier d'année. Et que dire du fait que nous avions créé il y a des millions d'années? Tout ça était impossible.

- Je t'en pris, laisse moi terminer. Peut-être que certains souvenirs pourront te revenir.

- Aucun souvenir ne me reviendra puisque tu mens!

- Wendy, dit-il doucement en se rapprochant de moi. Écoute-moi. Nous avons été séparés de force par l'Homme de la lune et Ténèbres. Ils nous ont effacé la mémoire, mais moi, j'ai pu la retrouver sans que Ténèbres le sache. Il croit toujours que je gobe toute son histoire sur la façon qu'il m'a créé.

- Non, ils n'auraient aucune raison de faire cela, les défendis-je en reculant contre un mur qui venait d'apparaitre derrière mon dos.

- Évidemment qu'ils en avaient, répliqua Drake en se rapprochant si près de moi que je pus sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Ils se mènent une guerre depuis toujours. Chacun veut que son partie anéantis l'autre. Ils avaient besoin de chef puissant pour diriger leurs troupes. Toi et moi étions neutres dans cette histoire. Nous nous contentions de vivre ensemble et d'accomplir se pour quoi nous avons été envoyé sur Terre. Nous avons refusé plusieurs fois les offres des deux parties, alors ils ont décidé d'agir par eux-mêmes. L'homme de la lune te voulait et Ténèbres me voulait. C'est la seule fois dans toute l'humanité qu'ils se sont alliés pour faire quelque chose et se quelque chose était de nous séparer et nous manipuler.

- Non, dis-je en haletant. Tu mens. Tu mens toujours.

Il me regarda tristement et leva la main pour me toucher le visage, mais je la frappai violement, voulant à tout pris éviter contact avec ce menteur.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, dis-je en cherchant une issue.

- Je vais te montrer seulement une dernière chose. Un de mes souvenirs. Ensuite, je te laisserai en paix comme tu le souhaites.

Sans que j'aie le temps de bouger, il plaqua la paume de sa main sur mon front. L'air dans mes poumons se remplis d'électricité. Des points de couleur apparurent devant mes yeux, puis tout devient noir.

_La forêt était dense et animé par tant de créatures vivantes qu'ils auraient fallut plusieurs mois pour toutes les compter. Le crépuscule se filtrait à travers les branches feuillues des arbres. Une autre journée d'été était sur le point de s'achever._

_Un jeune homme à la chevelure noir replaçait des branches d'arbres qui formaient une maison improvisé. Il portait un long chandail de tissus beige et un pantalon brun lui arrivant au mollet._

_ Après avoir replacé une dernière branche, il recula et admira son travail. S'était le meilleur abri qu'il avait construit depuis le début de la saison. Un bruissement derrière lui le fit retourner subitement, une faux apparaissant dans ses mains en cas de besoin de sécurité. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair légèrement bouclée traversa la dernière rangée d'arbre, le sourire aux lèvres et les bras charger de petits fruits. Elle portait une longue robe blanche légèrement décoltée. Une vague de soulagement passa devant le regard du garçon, puis sa faux disparut. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et embrassa le dessus de sa tête._

- _Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Tu es partie depuis si longtemps._

- _Quinze minutes n'est pas se que je qualifie de SI longtemps Drake, rit-elle. Fait attention tu va écraser ma récolte._

_ Il desserra son étreinte, la laissant déposer les fruits dans de petits bols faite de feuilles._

- _Jolie travail, le complimenta-t-elle en observant l'abri. Tu n'as pas chômé pendant mon absence._

- _J'ai cru que ça te ferait plaisir, répondit-il le regard rayonnant. Vient que je te montre l'intérieur._

_ Il l'a prit par la main et poussa un tas de branche attacher ensemble qui servait de porte. À l'intérieur, la seule et unique pièce était spacieuse. Une fenêtre laissait les rayons de soleil pénétrer à l'intérieur. Un grand lit fait de paille trônait au milieu de la pièce._

_-Jolie, dit la jeune fille en entrant derrière Drake. Nous pourrions rester ici durant quelques mois avant l'automne. C'est merveilleux._

_- Et il y a mieux, dit Drake et s'approchant d'un vêtement poser sur le lit. Ferme les yeux._

_ Elle le regarda drôlement, se demandant se qu'il pouvait bien lui réserver comme surprise. Puis elle fermis les yeux un sourire aux lèvres. Drake passa le tissu lisse et soyeux sur ses épaules et l'attacha autour de son coup pour le garder en place._

- _Tu peux regarder._

_ Ouvrant les yeux, elle parut d'abord surprise du nouveau vêtement, puis ravis. Elle tourna sur elle-même rapidement, faisant voler son nouveau chaperon blanc autour d'elle._

- _Il est super!, s'exclama-telle en caressant le tissu. L'as-tu fait toi-même?_

- _Oui, j'y travail depuis quelque temps, répondit Drake le regard plein d'affection. Je voulais que tu aies quelque chose de moi toujours avec toi. Ce chaperon te protègera toujours. Il sera moi quand je ne pourrai être près de toi._

- _Oh Drake, s'émut-elle. Merci. Je le porterai toujours. Tu n'étais pas obliger de m'offrir quelque chose pour rester dans mes pensées. Tu le seras de toute façon._

- _Je ferai tout pour toi Wendy, lui dit-il en l'attirant près de lui. Ne l'oublie jamais._

_ Wendy lui sourit puis se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds pour porter son visage plus près de celui de Drake. Elle déposa un baiser léger mais rempli d'amour sur les lèvres du jeune homme, puis le serra dans ses bras._

- _Je ne l'oublierai jamais._

Je repris mes sens en haletant comme si j'avais passé les dernières minutes sous l'eau, incapable de respirer. J'étais allonger sur le sol ni chaud, ni froid. Tout était encore comme le néant et je sus que je rêvai toujours. Un regard vers la droite m'informa que Drake était accroupi près de moi, le visage masquer par l'inquiétude.

- Tu va bien?, me demanda-t-il en tendant la main pour me toucher.

Je m'écartai violemment de lui. Qu'avait-il encore fait? Avait-il créé ses images pour me manipuler encore une fois? Pourquoi me faisait-il subir cela? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me laisser tranquille?

Mon mouvement de recul le blessa. Son visage exprima une tristesse infinie alors que sa main restait suspendue dans les airs.

- Je suis content que tu portes encore le chaperon. J'aurai cru qu'avec lui, tu ne m'oublierais pas. Il faut croire que j'avais tord.

Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge. Mes mains tremblèrent et je voulus jeter le chaperon le plus loin possible de moi comme s'il avait été infecté des pires maladies au monde.

- Je veux me réveiller, dis-je entre deux sanglots. Je veux me réveiller!

- Wendy, s'il te plait…

- Non! Je veux me réveiller!

Me rappelant soudain que s'était mon rêve et que je pouvais le contrôler. Je fis apparaitre une longue dague dans ma main. Drake recula, s'attendant à se que je l'attaque, mais au lieu de cela, j'enfonçai la dague dans mon cœur. À chaque fois que je mourrais dans un rêve, je finissais par me réveiller. Drake me regarda horrifié. Puis couru vers moi pour rattraper mon corps qui s'affaissait au sol.

- Non!

La pièce tourna sur elle-même me donnant la nausée. Je ne ressentais aucune douleur, seulement un grand vide dans mon cœur. Tout se que je souhaitais en ce moment était de me réveiller chez Nord, dans les bras de Jack et que tout ceci n'ait été qu'un simple cauchemar.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, me demandant si j'étais dans la réalité ou encore dans un rêve. Je cherchai un élément du regard qui m'aviserait que j'étais bel et bien de retour dans ma cellule, mais je ne distinguais que du noir. Quelqu'un avait éteint les lumières pour la nuit. Je m'assis lentement sur mon matelas et prit une grande inspiration. Je ne voulais plus dormir. Plus jamais. Tout se qu'il m'avait montré était si étrange. C'est comme si j'avais assisté à un film, alors que je participais à celui-ci.

Un léger mouvement quasiment imperceptible devant moi m'informa que je n'étais pas seule. Je me relevai du sol dans un mouvement de panique et me mit à haleter.

- C'est moi, entendis-je une voix grave de l'autre côté de ma cellule. Détend toi.

Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Encore Drake.

- Laisse-moi. Je t'en pris. Laisse-moi, le suppliai-je au bord des larmes.

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Seule ma respiration et le battement affolé de mon cœur était perceptible. Je l'entendis se relever puis marcher vers la porte.

- Je te laisse te reposer. Dors sans crainte. J'ai finis, pour le moment, dit-il de son ton doux.

Il resta un moment devant la porte, puis je l'entendis le déverrouiller, la refermer et marcher le long du couloir sombre.

Dès qu'il fut éloigné, j'entrai dans une telle crise de larmes que je me mise à hyper-ventiler. Je me remémorai le visage si heureux de la jeune fille, de moi. Du baiser que j'avais donné à Drake. De à quel point nous avions l'air de nager dans le bonheur. Je voulais tout oublier. Je voulais m'endormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller. Malgré toute mes tentatives de nier que tout ceci ait été un jour réel, je du m'avouer que s'était bel et bien un de ses souvenirs. Il ne l'avait pas créé. Puisque dès que j'avais vu l'ancienne moi l'embrasser, je m'étais rappeler du goût sucré de ses lèvres, du fait quelle était si chaude et douce contre les miennes et cela m'effrayait.


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour!**

**Il est rare que j'écris une suite aussi rapidement, autant en profiter! Je voulais savoir avec qui préfériez-vous voir Wendy finir l'histoire? Jack ou Drake? Votre opinion pourrait bien influencer la fin de l'histoire! **

**Un merci tout particulier a Lucile Q qui a la gentillesse de me laisser savoir que quelqu'un lit bel et bien ma fanfic =)**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée enfermée dans ma cellule. Peut-être une journée, ou bien deux, ou bien une semaine. On m'avait coupé de tout contact avec le monde extérieur. Ce que j'étais sûre, c'est que le printemps avait probablement débuté et que rien n'avait changé. L'hiver restait en place sans mon aide pour effectuer la transition vers la prochaine saison.

Personne ne m'avait rendu visite pendant tout se temps, même pas Drake. Je m'étais bien assurer de ne pas m'assoupir depuis qu'il s'était introduit dans mon rêve. Je n'avais pas besoin de dormir tous les jours puisque j'étais un esprit, mais je commençais à ressentir le manque de sommeil. J'étais devenue si faible que la simple pensé de me battre pour sortir de cette cage m'épuisait. Le seul avantage dans ma solitude était que j'avais beaucoup réfléchis.

Je ne niais plus complètement l'histoire de Drake, mais en même temps, je ne lui accordai pas entièrement raison. Il m'avait dit que l'Homme de la lune me voulait pour être le chef de son « partie ». Pourtant, j'étais loin de gérer quoi que se soit comme le faisait Drake. Je voyageais et parlais aux esprits que je rencontrais tout en accomplissant mon devoir. Pourquoi me séparer de Drake si j'étais si peu utile à la cause? J'aurais voulu parler de tout ça à l'Homme de la lune, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ma cellule se situait sous terre. Aucun rayon de lune ne pouvait m'atteindre, donc aucune chance de communiquer avec mon créateur… ou bien mon kidnappeur. Tout ceci était si compliqué…

Je fermis les yeux et soupirai. Combien de temps allait-il me garder enfermer ici? Je me demandais se que pouvais bien faire Jack en ce moment. Peut-être était-il en route pour me délivrer… ou bien m'avait-il abandonné. Avec toute la misère que je lui ai faite subir, je ne lui en aurais pas voulu. Il se doutait que j'allais finir prisonnière et moi, je l'avais ignoré.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, ma vision était floue. Je me tenais dans un grand espace qui ressemblait au néant. Avec un frisson d'horreur, je me rendis compte que je m'étais endormie.

- Non, non, non, m'affolai-je. Aller Wendy, réveille toi maintenant.

- Tu t'épuises pour rien, dit une voix grave devant moi. Tu as besoin de dormir, alors profite-en.

Drake était assis devant moi, sa faux dans une main et une pierre dans l'autre. Sans m'accorder un regard, il passait la pierre sur la lame de son arme, l'aiguisant au passage.

- Je me reposerais mieux si tu n'étais pas là.

Il rit doucement en continuant son travail.

- J'en déduis que tu ne me crois toujours pas?

- Peut-être que tu as raison, dis-je doucement.

Il leva rapidement la tête, l'étonnement reflétant dans ses yeux. D'un mouvement de main, il fit disparaitre sa faux et la pierre.

- Tu me crois?, demanda-t-il la voix remplis d'espoir. Te souviens-tu maintenant? Te souviens-tu de nous?

Je détournai le regard, incapable de soutenir le sien. Bizarrement, je ne voulais pas le blesser.

- Non, pas tout à fait. Mais certains éléments me sont revenus, dis-je en m'assoyant un mètre en face de lui. Je ne voulais pas être trop près de lui.

- Oh, dit-il déçu. De quels éléments parles-tu?

Je me souvenais du goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envi de lui dire. Sans le vouloir, mon visage devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Ah, je vois, dit-il un énorme sourire aux lèvres. C'est mon souvenir qui t'a fait rappeler cet élément?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de fixer un point sur le sol en attendant que mon visage reprenne une couleur normal. Après quelque temps de silence, je lui demandai la plus grande question qui m'avait trotté dans la tête pendant tout ce temps.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela? Pourquoi veux-tu que je me rappel? As-tu l'intention de quitter l'Ordre pour revenir… vers moi?

- Je ne me contenterai pas de quitter l'Ordre, déclara-t-il une étincelle de détermination dans les yeux. Je vais la détruire. Anéantir tous les efforts de Ténèbres est mon but. Ensuite, je me chargerai de l'Homme de la lune. Je le ferai payer de t'avoir amené loin de moi.

Cela me donna la chair de poule. Je ne savais pas si tout cela m'horrifiait, me dégoutait ou bien me rendait heureuse. Peut-être les trois.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne peux pas détruire l'Ordre à toi seul.

- Je ne suis pas seul. Je t'ai toi.

- Drake, comment comptes-tu détruire l'Ordre? Même avec moi, cela ne marchera pas.

- Je tuerai chaque membre jusqu'au dernier. Je suis l'esprit de la Mort, je peux le faire.

Je me levai d'un bond et m'éloignai de lui. Était-il fou? Tuer autant d'esprits pour une vengeance personnelle?

- Non tu ne peux pas! Et je ne t'aiderai pas. Drake s'est de la folie.

Il se leva d'un bond à son tour, son expression affichant de la colère.

- Alors que dois-je faire?, cria-t-il. Ils nous ont fait du mal, nous sommes dans le droit de nous venger!

- Je ne veux pas me venger de quoi que se soit!, lui répliquai-je piquer à vif. Pourquoi ne pas nous contenter de vivre comme avant, je veux dire, avant que tu me cherche et me raconte toutes ses histoires?

- Es-tu sérieuse?, demanda-t-il le regard incrédule. Tu veux vraiment retourner auprès de celui qui à gâcher notre vie?

- Nos vies ne sont pas gâcher. Nous pouvons continuer chacun de notre coter.

Il me regarda la bouche grande ouverte, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que j'ose dire de telles choses. Puis à ma grande surprise, il rit doucement.

- Tu dis cela parce que tu ne te rappel pas. Tu n'as pas récupérer tes souvenirs. Sinon, tu ne pourrais pas envisager que l'ont vive l'un loin de l'autre.

- Drake, écoute-moi. Il serait préférable que nous laissions tomber toute cette histoire.

- Non!, cria-t-il. Non, tu ne peux pas dire ça.

Tous ses traits exprimaient une telle tristesse que mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Je détestais le voir dans cet état.

- Drake, s'il te plait…

- Non! Tu dois te rappeler. Tout s'arrangera si tu te rappel.

Il se précipita sur moi, la paume de sa main aligner vers mon front. Je connaissais déjà ce mouvement. Je me lançais sur le sol à ma droite, évitant son contact. En un clin d'œil, il se retrouva sur moi. Je lui envoyai un coup dans les côtes pour le faire lâcher prise, mais cela ne servait à rien. Il était plus fort que moi.

- Je fais ça pour ton bien, dit-il en essayant de m'immobiliser au sol. Ne me déteste pas. Tu comprendras un jour.

Puis il appuya sa paume sur mon front. Je sentis chaque parcelle de mon corps se remplir d'électricité. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le premier souvenir qu'il m'avait montré. C'était mille fois plus intense. Si intense que j'en avais mal. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres avant que tout devienne noir.

_Le jour se levait. Les premiers rayons de soleil filtraient à travers la fenêtre de la cabane en bois abandonnée qu'ils avaient trouvé il y a une semaine. Deux silhouettes étaient couchées sur un matelas improvisé. Le jeune homme avait son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, la serrant contre lui pour la protéger du froid de l'hiver. Il se réveilla le premier. Il regarda autour de lui, se rappelant où il était, puis son regard se posa sur la fille endormis dans ses bras. Il sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser dans son coup. Elle gémit et ouvrit doucement les yeux. En apercevant le garçon, elle lui rendit son sourire, se retourna et le serra dans ses bras._

- _Bien dormis mon ange?, demanda Drake._

- _Merveilleusement bien, lui répondit Wendy. J'adore tes cheveux le matin, poursuivit-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux rebelle de son amour. Il te donne un style de mauvais garçon._

- _Oh, mais je suis un mauvais garçon, répliqua Drake, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

- _Ah oui?, dit-elle en levant un sourcil. Et quels sont les affreux crimes que tu as commis?_

- _Premièrement, j'aime torturer mes victimes en les faisant rire jusqu'à l'épuisement._

_ Il se mit à chatouiller la jeune fille autour de la taille, l'endroit où il la savait le plus chatouilleuse. Elle se débattit sauvagement, riant à grand éclat._

- _Dra-Drake!, dit-elle entre deux crises de rire. Ça suffi-it._

_ Il arrêta sa douce torture pour se positionné au dessus d'elle, son sourire ne l'ayant pas déserté. _

- _Et finalement, j'embrasse si divinement bien que cela devrait être illégal._

_ Il se pencha vers la jeune fille et l'embrassa passionnément jusqu'à se qu'ils aient tous les deux besoin de respirer._

La cabane se mit à tourner et disparu peu à peu comme si un nuage de brouillard l'avait aspiré. Le bruit d'une chute d'eau se fit entendre au loin. Puis il s'intensifia progressivement jusqu'à en devenir assourdissant.

_ Profitant d'un moment de répit entre le printemps et l'été, Wendy se baignait paisiblement dans une petite rivière. Une énorme chute d'eau rendait la vu féérique. Elle adorait passer ses bras sous celle-ci pour sentir la pression de l'eau sur sa peau. L'eau été d'ailleurs tiède, voir même chaude sur sa peau nue. La jeune fille était si apaiser pour l'atmosphère de sérénité l'entourant qu'elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme laisser ses vêtements à côté des siens et entrer dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il l'enlaça par derrière, elle n'eut pas peur ; elle connaissait se toucher, cette chaleur et cette douceur par cœur._

- _Tu va attraper froid si tu restes trop longtemps dans l'eau, chuchota Drake dans l'oreille de sa bien aimée. _

- _Alors réchauffe-moi, lui répondit-elle un sourire aux lèvres._

_ Il embrassa l'épaule nue de la jeune fille et sourit contre celle-ci. Soudain, un bruit d'eau se fit entendre juste à côté d'eux, comme si quelque chose se débattait sous celle-ci. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers la source du bruit pour voir un poisson flotter sur le dos, mort. Le visage de Drake s'assombrit et il resserra son étreinte autour de Wendy._

- _Il a du me frôler sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Son heure n'était pas venu pourtant._

- _Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Wendy en lui caressant la joue. Je peux arranger ça._

_ Elle s'avança doucement vers le poisson mort puis le toucha légèrement. Comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique, le poisson se remis à gigoter pour finalement retourner dans les profondeurs de la rivière._

_ Elle se retourna un sourire aux lèvres, mais le perdit rapidement en voyant l'expression sombre de Drake._

- _Hé, Qui as-t-il? Tu ne te sens pas bien?_

- _À chaque fois c'est pareil, lui dit-il en regardant un point invisible dans l'eau. Je tus sans le vouloir. Je fais du mal sans m'en rendre compte._

- _Ne dit pas cela. C'est faux. Tu complètes le cycle de la vie. Chaque chose qui vit doit finir par mourir. Tu le sais bien, le rassura Wendy d'une voix douce et compatissante._

- _Tout le monde à peur de la mort. Chaque chose vivante redoute de mourir._

- _Ce n'est pas de la mort qu'ils ont peur, mais plutôt de l'inconnue derrière elle. Nous en avons déjà parlé Drake. Tu es une bonne personne. Je le sais._

_ Il la regarda tristement, comme s'il voulait croire se qu'elle disait, mais n'y arrivait pas. Sans un mot, Wendy se dirigea vers lui pour se coller contre son corps. Elle embrassa doucement son torse puis accota sa tête contre celui-ci._

- _Je t'aime. Si un jour tu doutes de la bonté qui t'habite, je serai là pour te le rappeler. Nous nous complétons toi et moi. Je peux faire vivre se que tu fais mourir et tu peux faire mourir se que je fais vivre. Je te connais plus que quiconque dans se monde et jamais, jamais je ne laisserai une pensée ou bien un être vivant te rabaisser. Pas même toi-même._

_ Il la serra si fort contre lui qu'il en eu les bras engourdies._

- _J'ai peur de se que je deviendrais sans toi. Peut-être deviendrai-je cruel et remplis de méchanceté._

- _Je suis sure que non. Tu vaux tellement plus que se que tu penses. Je ne choisirai personne d'autre que toi pour passer l'éternité avec._

- _Alors promet moi de la passer avec moi, lui demanda-t-il en lui relevant le menton, le regard plein d'amour._

- _Je te le promets, lui répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. _

Ce fut au tour des chutes d'eau de disparaitre peu à peu derrière un rideau de brouillard, remplaçant le bruit de celle-ci par celui d'un vent léger. Une plaine recouverte d'un champ de maïs apparu soudainement.

_Les jeunes tiges de maïs griffaient les mollets de Wendy alors qu'elle courait à travers le champ. Elle n'apercevait presque rien devant elle, il faisait si sombre. Seule la lune lui permettait de distinguer le bout de ses mains. Une chose était sûre ; elle devait retourner à la cabane le plus vite possible. Quelque chose la pourchassait, quelque chose qu'elle redoutait et qu'elle ne croyait pas pouvoir vaincre. _

_ Elle continua de courir et de courir à en perdre l'haleine._

- _Drake!, hurla-t-elle à plein poumon. Drake!_

_ Mais il n'était nulle part en vu, un sanglot de peur la prit au dépourvu alors qu'elle sentait la chose se rapprocher d'elle. Puis, au comble de ses malheurs, elle se prit le pied dans la racine d'un plant de maïs et s'étala sur le sol. Se retournant sur le dos, elle pu voir un nuage d'ombre flotter dangereusement vers elle. Elle hurla lorsque celui-ci s'élança droit sur elle. Une faux apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle sectionna en deux l'ombre qui la pourchassait accompagné d'un cri de rage poussé par son propriétaire. L'ombre s'éloigna de sa victime pour se reformer plus loin. Sans attendre un moment de plus, Drake empoigna solidement la taille de Wendy et la balança sur son épaule pour ensuite courir aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient. Toutefois, l'ombre n'avait pas l'intension de les laisser s'échapper aussi facilement. Elle s'élança vers eux plus vite et plus déterminé que jamais._

_ La Mort continua son course vers leur cabane, là où ils avaient placé des sorts de protection tout autour de celle-ci. Malheureusement, l'ombre était rapide, beaucoup trop rapide. Elle s'enroula autour d'un bras de Wendy, la brulant et la faisant crier de douleur. D'un coup sec, Drake sectionna encore une fois l'ombre._

- _Ne la touche pas!, hurla-t-il de rage vers l'ombre. Tu perds ton temps Ténèbres. Va-t'en!_

_ L'ombre gronda comme si un orage éclatait à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Drake était déjà repartit loin lorsqu'elle se reforma pour s'élancer à leur poursuite. Malheureusement pour elle, ils avaient pris beaucoup d'avance et bientôt Drake poussa la porte de la cabane et le referma violemment derrière lui. Il déposa délicatement une Wendy toute tremblante sur le lit et s'agenouilla devant elle._

- _Tout va bien mon ange. Il ne peut plus t'atteindre ici, la rassura-t-il. Montre-moi ta main s'il te plait. _

_ Elle lui tendit lentement sa main couverte de quelques cloques du aux brulures. Deux grosses larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Des larmes de tristesse, de soulagement, d'épuisement, de douleur et de tant d'autres sentiments. À l'aide de son pouce, Drake les essuya délicatement avant de déchirer son chandail, le tremper dans un saut d'eau à côté du lit et entourer la main de la blessée._

- _Pourquoi ne nous laisse-t-il pas tranquille?, sanglota Wendy. Hier s'était l'Homme de la lune, maintenant Ténèbres. Pourquoi nous pourrissent-ils autant la vie?_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais les faire cesser. Tout se passera bien. Je ne laisserai plus jamais rien t'arriver. Reste près de moi._

- _J'ai peur, lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Ils sont si forts et si dangereux._

- _Chut mon ange, lui répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Ils n'auront pas se qu'ils veulent. Je mourrai avant de les laisser nous séparer._

Le jeune couple disparut subitement pour laisser place au noir total. Je n'entendais rien et ne voyais rien. Je m'attendais à revenir devant Drake dans mon rêve, mais cela ne se produisit pas. Je me sentais si faible, encore plus faible que lorsque je m'étais assoupis. Soudain des bruits de pas précipités atteignirent mes oreilles. J'entendis la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrir à la volée et quelqu'un courir vers moi. Deux mains me saisir par les épaule pour me secouèrent légèrement.

- Dy…Wend…Wendy!

Je reconnue facilement la voix paniquée de Drake. Je ne rêvais plus. Je voulus lui dire d'arrêter de me secouer autant, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Pas même un de mes yeux ne voulut s'ouvrir pour lui signaler que j'étais consciente.

- Je t'en pris, dit quelque chose. Je t'en pris Wendy.

Après un ultime effort d'utilisé mes cordes vocal, je pu prononcer que quelques mots.

- Dr-Drake. Tu me donnes mal à la tête.

Je l'entendis rire, puis il me caressa les cheveux, arrêtant enfin de me secouer.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne croyais pas que ça allait être aussi intense. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

Je voulu lui répliquer qu'il n'avait pas choisis la meilleure façon de ne pas me faire du mal lorsqu'une explosion fit trembler le sol. Drake me serra contre son torse pour me protéger des débris tombant du plafond.

- Ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber comme timing, grogna-t-il.

J'allais lui demander de quoi il parlait lorsque qu'un courant d'air froid provenant du couloir me donna la chair de poule. Ce n'est pas le froid dans l'air qui me fit frissonner, mais plutôt l'odeur de froid, d'eau et de fumée qui me chatouilla les narines.

Jack m'avait enfin retrouvé.


End file.
